Like a Flower
by Decaf Caramel Macchiato
Summary: Jangan pandang matanya jika kau takut untuk jatuh dalam pesonanya. Jangan pandang matanya jika kau tak ingin menjadi budak pesonanya. Kristao or Taoris ff with other official pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Like a Flower**

**Cast : Tao x Kris**

**Author : Cloudy**

**Genre : I don't know -.-**

**Summary: Jangan pandang matanya jika kau takut untuk jatuh dalam pesonanya. Jangan pandang matanya jika kau tak ingin menjadi budak pesonanya.**

**Warning: Yaoi, EY(T)D, many typo(s)**

**Happy Reading ^.~**

**Do not plagiarism and copycat!**

* * *

****

_March, 2010_

Suara napas yang berat dan terdengar begitu menyiksa memenuhi ruangan gelap itu. Sinar rembulan yang masuk dari fentilasi tak cukup untuk menerangi ruangan. Erangan-erangan kecil sayup-sayup terdengar tak lama kemudian diikuti suara tangis yang menggantikan.

Ia takut, sangat takut malah. Salah apa ia hingga dikurung di tempat seperti ini? Ia tak nakal, tak membuat gara-gara apalagi berkelahi, ia sudah menuruti semua nasehat kakaknya. Lalu kenapa ia dibawa kemari? Oh, hari semakin larut dan kakaknya pasti amat cemas sekarang. Ia ingin pergi, tapi ikatan di tangannya pun tak bisa ia lepas. Ia yakin 100% pintu ruangan itu pasti juga terkunci, membuatnya semakin frustasi di tengah kegelapan. Ia tak pernah membenci kegelapan seperti ini, namun keadaannya sekarang ini membuat kegelapan adalah ketakutan terbesarnya.

Di tengah tangisnya, tak lama terdengar suara putaran kunci diikuti pintu yang terbuka. Ia pikir setidaknya akan ada cahaya yang masuk dari pintu, namun nihil. Beberapa pasang langkah kaki terdengar memasuki ruangan, namun ia tak yakin pasti berapa jumlah orang yang masuk ke ruangan itu.

Ia tersentak ketika sebuah tangan besar membelai pipinya lalu banyak tangan lagi yang menempel di tubuhnya. Ia risih! Ia takut!

"Hei, anak kecil. Apa kau tahu betapa sempurnanya rasa kulitmu di tanganku?" Sebuah suara yang terkesan menjijikkan, yang ia yakini sebagai pemilik tangan yang tengah menyentuh wajahnya ini berbisik tepat di samping telinganya. Dan tanpa peringatan, tangan besar itu mencekik lehernya dan membuatnya mendongak.

"Dan mata ini sungguh paham cara menggoda birahi." Tangisnya pun semakin menjadi, tubuhnya yang tengah digerayangi bergetar hebat. Kedua tangan kecilnya menggenggam tangan besar yang mencekiknya, berusaha untuk membuatnya tak semakin tercekik. Ia takut hingga tak dapat berkata apa-apa.

"Kau dilahirkan sebagai penggoda. Kau lahir sebagai pemuas nafsuku. Dan kau sangat beruntung, karena aku akan segera mengabulkannya."

"JANGAN! TOLONG JANGAN!" Terlambat, pakaiannya sudah terkoyak oleh tangan-tangan itu. Ia berteriak, ia meraung dalam tangisnya untuk meminta pertolongan. Tak ada hentinya bibir bak seekor kucing itu meraung meminta pertolongan walau tamparan dan pukulan di wajah dan beberapa daerah tubuhnya datang bertubi-tubi.

Apakah ini akhir hidupnya? Berakhir sebagai bocah 13 tahun yang meregang nyawa di bawah banyak pria yang sakit jiwanya ini? Apa yang harus ia katakan pada kakak perempuannya, ia tak ingin meninggalkan kakaknya seorang diri setelah kematian kedua orangtua mereka. Tuhan, salahkah jika ia memohon bantuan? Memohon uluran tanganMu untuk menyelamatkannya?

"ZITAO!"

* * *

_October 2013_

"Pakai kacamatamu, sayang!" Gadis tinggi semampai itu mengenakan kacamata bulat pada adiknya yang duduk di depan meja riasnya. Kemudian ia mulai menyisir surai raven itu lembut dan menyisir poninya menutupi dua manis _black pearl _adiknya.

"_Noona_, apa Zitao sudah selesai?" Tiba-tiba saja muncul dua kepala dari balik pintu yang sedikit mengejutkan mereka.

"Baekki, Kyungsoo! Kapan kalian datang?" Dua sosok pria manis yang dipanggil Baekki dan Kyungsoo itu pun tersenyum canggung.

"Sekitar lima menit yang lalu." Gadis itu berkacak pinggang kemudian mengundang kedua sahabat adiknya itu masuk.

"Nah, Tao. Apa kau masih dapat melihat? Kalau tidak aku akan memangkas sedikit ponimu." Pria yang duduk di depan meja rias itu menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak perlu, _jiejie_. Aku masih bisa melihat dengan baik." Senyum manis terkembang di bibirnya yang bak seekor kucing itu sembari memutar tubuhnya, menghadap sang kakak.

Zimei, kakak dari Tao, mendengus kecil kemudian memeluk leher adik tunggalnya. "Maafkan _jiejie_, baby pandaku. Kau jadi harus berpenampilan seperti ini terus ketika di luar rumah, kau pasti ingin berpenampilan normal seperti yang lain kan?"

Kedua tangan Tao menggenggam lengan kakaknya di lehernya sesekali menepuk pelan. "Tak apa, _jiejie_. _Jiejie_ melakukan ini demi kebaikanku juga, jadi aku tak keberatan sama sekali." Ya, ia tahu betul usaha kakaknya mengubah penampilan luarnya menjadi seperti ini tak lain sebagai pelindung untuknya sendiri.

"OK! Sekarang bawa tasmu dan berangkatlah sekolah." Diantarkannya ketiga pria manis itu hingga muka pintu dan diberikannya masing-masing satu kecupan di pipi mereka.

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

"Kami berangkat dulu, _jiejie_!"

"Mei _noona_, kami pergi dulu!"

"Mampirlah untuk makan malam nanti!" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo segera berbalik dan mengembangkan senyum terbaik mereka.

"Pasti!"

Mei memandang tiga punggung itu semakin menjauh kemudian menghilang di tengah keramaian. Wajahnya sarat akan kekhawatiran. Satu doa yang selalu dipanjatkannya, "Tuhan, berikanlah perlindunganMu untuk mereka."

* * *

Kafetaria siang ini pun sama ramainya setiap hari, penuh dengan celoteh dan tawa. Di antara banyaknya kelompok meja, ada beberapa yang menyedot banyak perhatian. Meja anggota Dewan Sekolah dan OSIS, serta meja yang diduduki oleh salah satu diva sekolah, pria manis yang menjadi idola dan seorang anak _nerd_. Ya, itu Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Tao. Dan banyak siswa yang sampai saat ini bertanya-tanya bagaimana dua pria manis idola sekolah itu justru bergaul dengan anak _nerd_ seperti Tao.

Banyak spekulasi yang bermunculan tentang adanya Tao di tengah-tengah dua pria manis sekolah itu. Tapi yang jelas ada saja dari mereka yang seolah merasa terganggu, Tao bagaikan duri di mata mereka. Tak jarang dari mereka yang iri dengan Tao. Andai mereka tahu, sudah berapa lama mereka bersahabat.

"Tao, sepulang sekolah nanti kami akan ada kelas di klub musik. Kau akan pulang lebih dulu atau kau ingin menunggu kami?"

"Mei _jiejie_ belum pulang ketika jam sekolah selesai, jadi aku akan menunggu kalian saja." Baekhyun meletakkan jus strawberrynya dan duduk menghadap Tao.

"Kau yakin? Kau pasti akan bosan menunggu kami." Tao menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menggigit sandwich tunanya.

"Aku bisa menunggu di perpustakaan, banyak buku di sana, aku tak akan bosan. Lagipula ada pekerjaan rumah yang bisa ku kerjakan di sana." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan dengan gemas mengacak helai rambut Tao, mengundang rajukan protes dari pemilik surai raven itu.

"Baiklah, akan ku buatkan kudapan untukmu di kelas memasak nanti. Agar kau tak kelaparan menunggu nanti."

"Hari ini kau praktik apa, Soo?"

"Cup cake!" Baekhyun dan Tao segera saja memeluk lengan Kyungsoo, bersiap meluncurkan jurus _aegyo_ mereka.

"Buatkan juga untukku, Soo~"

"Buatkan topping panda untukku, Soo-_ge_~"

Kyungsoo hanya dapat menghela napas, dia selalu kalah oleh jurus ampuh mereka. Ya sudah, tak ada salahnya membuat sedikit lebih banyak untuk hari ini.

* * *

Suasana gaduh memenuhi ruang kelas yang baru saja ditinggal sang guru sebelum waktu seharusnya. Banyak dari mereka yang bercakap-cakap atau diam-diam mencoba untuk pulang tanpa dipergoki guru piket. Di sudut belakang kelas, Tao berkonsentrasi penuh untuk mencatat apa yang ditulis gurunya beberapa saat lalu, berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang sudah selesai dari tadi.

"Hei, Huang Zitao! Kau belum selesai mencatat?" Sebuah suara memecah konsentrasinya, ternyata Sehun dan Kai yang duduk di depannya tengah memperhatikannya. Tao menundukkan wajahnya lalu menggeleng kecil. Tak lama sebuah buku catatan diletakkan di mejanya.

"Ini, salin milikku saja." Ujar Sehun sembari menghadapkan catatannya pada Tao.

"Terima kasih!" Ucap Tao lirih. Sehun berdengung kecil sebagai jawabannya.

"Ku rasa kau tak bisa menulis cepat karena ponimu menutupi mata. Kenapa tak kau sisihkan?" Dengan cepat Tao menunduk semakin dalam dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah." Kai dengan canggung menghindar dari topik yang ia buat.

"Hei, Kai! Hari ini rapat diadakan jam berapa?" Tak lama Kai dan Sehun sudah sibuk kembali dengan topik pembicaraan mereka.

Tao kebal mereka tentu saja, selain teman sekelasnya, Kai dan Sehun adalah anggota OSIS. Di sekolahnya ini ada dua organisasi sekolah yang memiliki kuasa, yaitu OSIS dan Dewan Sekolah. Mereka memiliki kuasa yang sama namun kuasa Dewan Sekolah lebih tinggi daripada OSIS.

Ada tiga pihak yang berhak membuat peraturan di sekolah. Pertama adalah Kepala Sekolah atau Ketua Yayasan Sekolah, peraturan mereka bersifat mutlak namun jika peraturan itu dinilai gagal atau merugikan, maka Dewan Sekolah bersama OSIS dapat mengajukan keberatan dan penggantian peraturan sewaktu-waktu. Yang kedua adalah Dewan Sekolah, peraturan dibuat dengan persetujuan Kepala Yayasan Sekolah dan hanya dapat diubah oleh Dewan Sekolah itu sendiri atau atas keberatan seluruh warga sekolah, namun sejauh ini hal itu tak pernah terjadi di bawah pimpinan ketua Dewan Sekolah periode ini. Yang ketiga adalah OSIS, tentu saja atas persetujuan Dewan Sekolah Dan Kepala Yayasan.

Banyak siswa yang memilih tak membuat gara-gara di depan Dewan Sekolah atau OSIS jika mereka ingin menjalani kehidupan sekolah yang tenang. Begitu juga dengan Tao.

"Oh Sehun-_ssi_, terima kasih untuk bukunya." Sehun mengambil buku catatannya dari tangan Tao dan memberikan senyuman kecil sebagai jawaban.

"TAO!" Suara nyaring Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dua sosok yang kini menghampirinya, atau mungkin tak hanya Tao saja yang mengalihkan pandangannya menuju dua pria manis itu.

"Ku kira kau sudah ke perpustakaan!"

"bel belum berbunyi, Baekki _gege_." Ujar Tao pelan yang mungkin hanya dapat didengar orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya.

"esuai dengan janjiku tadi, ini cup cake untukmu." Kyungsoo meletakkan sebuah kotak di tangan Tao. Senyum Tao mengembang ketika dibukanya kotak itu dan didapatinya tiga buah cup cake dengan topping fondan berbentuk panda seperti keinginannya.

"Terima kasih, Soo-_ge_. Akan ku makan nanti!"

"Cup. . . cake?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi percakapan mereka dan Tao mengangguk pada Kai yang terlihat memandangi kotak yang dibawa Tao. "Aromanya manis.

"Tentu saja! Kau juga harus mencobanya, kue buatan Kyungsoo itu yang terbaik!"

"Baek!" Kyungsoo menyikut rusuk Baekhyun untuk menyuruhnya diam, terkadang sahabatnya itu terlalu cerewet.

"Benarkah? Boleh aku mncobanya?" Dengan diam Tao, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling bertukar kontak mata, tak lama Tao memberikan satu cup cakenya pada Kai.

"Wah, terima kasih Tao! Aku akan memakannya dengan baik, Kyungsoo-_ssi_. Sehun, ayo kita ke ruang rapat sekarang. Kris bisa berkoar lagi jika kita terlambat." Kai dan Sehun segera bangkit dan berlalu meninggalkan kelas.

Kai melepas kertas cup cakenya dan menggigit salah satu sisi cup cake itu.

"Kau sekelaparan itu, ya?" Kai hanya tersenyum kecil dan terus mengunyah.

"Kau tahu, Hun. Cup cake ini rasanya manis, sama seperti orang yang membuatnya."

* * *

"Aku lelah sekali!" Teriakan Baekhyun mengundang tawa Kyungsoo dan Tao, sepanjang jalan pulang dari sekolah tadi Kyungsoo dan Tao tak henti-hentinya menertawai Baekhyun yang dihukum sang pelatih karena ketahuan tertidur di klub hingga ia disuruh membersihkan ruang musik seorang diri.

"itu kan kesalahanmu sendiri, Baek. Lain kali bawa saja bantal dan ranjangmu sekalian. Siapa tahu Yun _sonsaengnim_ tak akan memarahimu, tapi malah ikut tidur sepertimu." Kyungsoo dan Tao ber_high five_, tergelak di atas penderitaan orang lain.

"Sahabat macam apa kalian ini? Lihat sja nanti aku ak. . ." Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong ketika Tao dan Kyungsoo merangkulnya di dua sisi.

"Baekki sayang yang cerewet, sudah ya menggerutunya. Aku kan hanya bercanda."

"Baekki-_ge_, kalau menggerutu terus nanti kulitmu tak cantik lagi."

"TAO! Aku ini laki-laki, lagi pul. . ." Ucapan Baekhyun kembali terpotong, kali ini karena bekapan tangan Kyungsoo di mulutnya.

"Ssstt, kita sudah sampai. Saatnya makan malam!" Kyungsoo melepaskan bekapannya pada bibir Baekhyun kemudian berpose layaknya seseorang yang tengah berdoa di kuil. _Well_, Baekhyun yang sadar pun melakukan hal yang sama sambil bergumam 'saatnya makan malam!' menyisakan Tao yang memandang mereka _freak_. Walaupun ini sering terjadi, bukan berarti ia terbiasa. Memilih mengabaikan keanehan kedua temannya, Tao mendahului mereka masuk ke rumahnya. Ya, mereka di depan rumah Tao, bukan di depan kuil.

"_Jiejie_, Tao pulang!"

"Selamat datang, Tao! _Jiejiei _di dapur!" Setelah melepaskan sepatunya, Tao segera menyusul kakaknya di dapur. Ternyata di sana sudah ada dua wanita lain, mereka adalah sahabat kakaknya.

"_Annyeoi, _Tao! Oh, Bek dan Kyung juga datang!" Salah seorang wanita yang lebih tinggi menyambut mereka.

"Hyeeun _noona_, kapan datang?"

"Belum lama, dengan Hyena juga. Oh ya, Tao tolong bantu _noona_ merapikan meja makan bersama Baek. Aku dan Hyena akan membuat dessert untuk kalian. Kyung, kau bantu Mei, ya?"

"Siap!" Bergaya layaknya anggota militer, mereka segera melesat menjalankan tugas. Makan malam hari itu terasa lebih ramai dari biasanya. Terlebih dengan Tao dan Baekhyun yang terus saja berebut makanan atau entah meributkan hal lain.

"Sudah, sana main di ruang TV. Nanti ku beri hadiah kupon belanja di mall keluargaku!" Segera saja mereka melesat pergi meninggalkan tiga perempuan itu untuk membereskan kekacauan makan malam mereka.

"Ingatkan aku untuk membawa kupon itu!" Hyeeun merendam piring dan alat makan lainnya di wastafel.

"Kau terlalu memanjakan mereka, Hyeeun!"

"Seperti kau tidak saja, Hyena. Mereka kan juga sering main ke cafemu." Tawa ketiga gadis itu mengakhiri perdebatan mereka.

"Mei, Tao itu cantik." Ucapan itu tiba-tiba saja meluncur dari bibir Hyena yang diangguki oleh Hyeeun.

"_Yes, he is."_

"Lalu sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan Tao, Mei? Aku tahu itu bukan pribadi Zitao."

"Hyeeun benar, Mei. Tak baik jika kau terus menyembunyikannya. Ia perlu tahu bagaimana dunia dengan normal. Tidakkah ini akan terus mengurungnya pada mimpi buruknya?"

"Aku tahu. Untuk saat ini aku terpaksa menyembungikannya, sebesar apapun aku ingin membiarkannya menjalani kehidupan yang normal. Tapi jika saatnya nanti tiba, saat dimana ada orang yang benar-benar akan menjadi pelindung Tao-ku, aku akan menunjukkan pada dunia."

"Suatu saat,"

"Dan 'suatu saat' itu aku percaya pasti akan datang."

Zimei tersenyum, ia memandang adik tersayangnya yang asyik berain game dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Tao, dia itu manis, cantik bahkan. Tapi sayangnya saat ini ia masih terlalu rapuh untuk menghadapi angin. _He's like a flower_, dan aku belum bisa membiarkan kelopaknya rontok tersapu angin."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N: **Bagaimana? Ini masih sangat awal, bahkan Kris belum muncul. Tapi chapter depan ia pasti muncul. Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan~

Gimme some review, please~?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :** Like a Flower

**Cast :** Tao x Kris

**Author :** Cloudy

**Genre :** I don't know

**Summary :** Jangan pandang matanya jika kau takut untuk jatuh dalam pesonanya. Jangan pandang matanya jika kau tak ingin menjadi budak pesonanya.

**Warning :** Yaoi, typo(s), Ey(T)D

**a/n :** Hii~ akhirnya setelah sekian lama dilanjut juga ff ini

Maafin Cloudy kalian sampe nunggu terlalu lama, Cloudy stuck gara-gara pendaftaran kuliah, tes dan sekarang Cloudy kost di tempat yang Cloudy belum nemu warnetnya dimana, mumpung pulang kampung ini aku lanjut

Aku terharu sama review kalian, ini review terbanyak yang pernah Cloudy dapet terima kasih reader semua TwT

**I do not own the chara, I only own the story line**

**Do not copycat**

**Happy reading ^.~**

**~oOo~**

Eunha High School, sekolah menengah atas yang cukup populer di Korea Selatan. Ditunjang dengan fasilitas yang baik, tingkat kelulusan yang tinggi serta terbukanya peluang untuk memasuki beberapa universitas bergengsi di Korea Selatan membuat Eunha High School memiliki akreditas yang tinggi. Sejauh ini kerja keras Kepala Sekolah, Dewan Sekolah dan OSIS lah yang membuat prestasi ini terus bertahan.

Jika Kris boleh memilih, sesungguhnya ia malas dibebani tugas sebagai Ketua Dewan Sekolah. Sayangnya jiwa kepemimpinannya seolah menolak untuk melepastanggung jawab besar inibegitu saja. Berbeda dengan Ketua Dewan Sekolah generasi-generasi sebelumnya yang umumnya diambil siswa tingkat 2, ia dipilih saat pemilihan Ketua Dewan Sekolah ketika Kris masih tingkat 1 bersama Suho yang menjadi Ketua OSIS.

Dengan dipilihnya Kris menjadi Ketua Dewan Sekolah, maka para pengurus pun dirubah 100%. Sekarang dia sudah berada di tingkat 3, dan mahkota sebagai Ketua Dewan sekolah masih dipegangnya. Kris sudah bosan sebenarnya, tapi entah kenapa Kepala Yayasan masih saja menyerahkan tugas ini padanya.

"Earth to Kris! Earth to Kris!" Kris yang sedari tadi melamun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Xiumin yang tengah berdiri di depan mejanya. "Well, aku tahu kita sibuk dan kau butuh istirahat tapi kertas-kertas yang menunggumu di ruang Dewan Sekolah tak punya tangan untuk tiba-tiba selesai sendiri, Kris."

"Aku tahu itu, Min."

"Bagus, kalau begitu ayo angkat bokong malasmu itu!" Dengan malas-malasan Kris mengikuti Xiumin yang berjalan di depannya menuju ruang Dewan Sekolah. Sebenarnya masih ada dua mata pelajaran lagi sebelum jam pulang sekolah, tapi hari ini hal yang harus ditanganinya mulai menggunung di mejanya. Akhir-akhir ini Dewan Sekolah dan OSIS dibuat pusing dengan menggunungnya tugas yang harus mereka selesaikan, beruntung walau meninggalkan beberapa kelas mereka masih dapat mengejar nilai.

"Aku heran, sudah ada OSIS kenapa tugas Dewan Sekolah masih saja menggunung."

"Tentu saja menggunung, tugas dewan Sekolah sendiri banyak masih ditambah beberapa tugas OSIS dilimpahkan pada kita. Kalau kau mau tahu, anggota OSIS sekarang sedang kebanjiran tugas jadi sebagai rekan yang baik kita membantu mereka dengan mengerjakan beberapa tugas mereka. Begitu Ketua Dewan Sekolah tersayang." Kris hanya dapat mendengus. Ya dia tahu tentang hal ini, malah dia yang dulu membuat ide untuk membantu OSIS. Tapi melihat tugas yang sekarang menggunung rasanya ia ingin menarik ucapannya itu.

"Apa ada orang yang harus ku temui hari ini, Min?"

"Hari ini tidak ada, kau bisa mengerjakan tugasmu seharian penuh. Itu kalau kau mau tentu saja."Kris kadang bingung,kenapa dia memiliki sekretaris semenyebalkan Xiumin? Sayangnya semenyebalkan apapun Xiumin, dia adalah orang kepercayaannya dan kerjanya selama ini juga bagus ditambah dengan kenyataan mereka sudah bersahabat sejak junior high school.

Sesampainya mereka di ruang Dewan Sekolah, tampak ruangan itu sudah ramai dengan anggota Dewan Sekolah dan OSIS yang sibuk mengurus tugas mereka. Walau ada dua orang yang tak nampak di ruangan, dan Kris memicingkan matanya ketika tak mendapati Wakil dan Humasnya."Dimana Chen dan Chanyeol?"

"Mereka sedang pengambilan nilai renang, jadi mereka baru datang setelah pengambilan nilai selesai." Xiumin mengambil beberapa folder dari mejanya kemudian meletakkannya di meja milik Kris. "Pekerjaanmu hari ini, tak harus selesai hari ini tapi semakin cepat semakin baik!" Kadang Kris bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya siapa yang ketua di sini?

Ruang Dewan Sekolah sebenarnya merupakan gabungan dua ruangan, ruang OSIS dan Dewan Sekolah namun melihat pembagian ruang menjadi tak efektif maka dua ruang itu digabung dengan tata meja berbentuk U. Meja Kris di tengah dengan Suho di sisi kirinya dan Chen di sisi kanannya. Kemudian membentuk sudut 90 derajat dari meja Suho terdapat meja Lay, Kai dan Sehun. 90 derajat dari meja Chen terdapat meja Xiumin, Luhan dan Chanyeol.

"Kai, ada keluhan klub bahasa!"

"Lu,bisa ambilkan folder keuangan bulan lalu?"

"Lay, tolong buatkan surat undangan ketua klub ya!"

"YA! SIAPA YANG MELIHAT NOTULEN RAPAT MINGGU LALU?"

"XIUMIN, JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK! KAN KAU YANG SIMPAN!"

"LAY, KAU JUGA TERIAK!"

"KALIAN INI BERISIK SEKALI, AKU SEDANG KONSENTRASI MENGHITUNG!"

"Lu, kau kelihatan galak sekali."

Ya Tuhan, bagaimana Kris bisa bertahan dengan anak buahnya yang bagai tarzan ini? Kalau bukan karena ia sedang banyak tugas, mungkin Kris sudah menyobek selotip dan menempelkannya ke bibir tarzan-tarzan itu.

"KAMI DATANG!"

"MAAF TERLAMBAT!" Kris menghela napasnya, baru juga ruangan kembali tenang, sekarang dua orang dengan suara yang berisik minta ampun datang.

"Tidak bisakah kalian datang dengan tenang, terutama kau Chen! Membuat telingaku berdenging saja." Suho sang ketua OSIS hanya dapat memijit pelipisnya, rasanya pusing sekali mengerjakan tugas yang menumpuk dan mendengarkan teriakan dua orang itu.

"Jangan ngambek, Suho hyung! Aku membawakan cemilan untuk kalian semua." Mendengar kata cemilan, ruangan yang tadinya dipenuhi kabut stres kini tampak sirna, antusias dengan cemilan apa yang kira-kira dibawa Chen.

"Cup cake untuk semua dan americano!" Chen mengoperkan cup cake yang dibawanya untuk semua orang sedang Chanyeol mengoperkan americanonya.

"Jujur, kalian tak membelinya kan?" Chanyeol terkekeh sendiri, ketahuan ternyata.

"Itu hadiah dari anak klub memasak, mereka tadi praktek cupcake."

"Setidaknya kan kami belikan americano." Mereka hanya dapat memutar bola mata malas. Dasar tak mau rugi, batin mereka. Tapi toh mereka mengucapkan terima kasih dan melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

"Rasanya biasa saja."

"Rasanya enak kok, memang kenapa dengan punyamu, Kai?" Sehun mengecap cup cake yang dimakannya, ah rasanya enak kok.

"Masih enak buatan Kyungsoo tadi." Sehun memutar matanya malas. Jelas saja lebih enak, selain Kyungsoo yang sudah termasuk senior di klub memasak, sesuatu yang dibuat sang _'crush'_ pasti ada saja yang membuatnya lebih enak. Oops!

Sudah dua jam keadaan ruangan menjadi kondusif kembali, ketika ku bilang kondusif hiraukan saja teriakan-teriakan yang terdengar. Kris meregangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku kemudian meminum americanonya yang tinggal setengah. Sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah, sepertinya ia bisa langsung pulang sebentar lagi. Baru ia ingin menyandarkan punggungnya, sebuah lembar kertas diletakkan di atas mejanya.

"Tugas kelas yang kau tinggalkan, aku juga dapat kok. Semangat ya, duizang!" Kris hanya dapat menghempaskan punggungnya ke kursi. Rasanya ingin sekali Kris mengunyah mentah-mentah manusia jelmaan baozi itu. "Kalau kau butuh buku referensi ada di perpustakaan semua. Aku ke klub dance dulu ya! Bye, Kris!" Xiumin segera keluar menggandeng Kai dan Lay di kiri-kanannya diikuti Sehun dan Luhan yang mengekor di belakang.

"Aku pergi ke klub musik dulu, sudah mau mulai. Bye, Kris hyung!"

"Semangat, Krease!"

"Sudah pergi sana kau, Dobi!" Chanyeol, Chen dan Suho akhirnya juga meninggalkannya. Klub basket masih dua jam lagi setelah klub musik dan dance selesai. Mungkin sebaiknya ia menyicil tugasnya ini di perpustakaan.

Rata-rata temannya mengambil dua klub. Klub dance dan musik memang mendapat jadwal awal tepat setelah jam pulang sekolah tapi beberapa klub seperti basket, sepak bola, renang, teater dan beberapa klub diadakan di jam kedua. Karena Kris hanya mengikuti klub basket -well, ia kaptennya- ia mempunyai dua jam untuk istirahat. Atau untuk sekarang tidak.

Menghembuskan napasnya, Kris kemudian masuk ke perpustakaan. Perpustakaan hari ini nampak sepi, biasanya ada beberapa murid yang berlalu-lalang mencari buku atau duduk-duduk sambil membaca buku, tapi hari ini anehnya ia tak melihat siapa-siapa. Meja pengurus perpustakaan juga kosong meninggalkan sebuah notes di meja bertuliskan 'Sedang Keluar', mungkin karena itu murid-murid memilih tak datang daripada diserahi tanggung jawab mengurus perpustakaan. Menghiraukan memo itu Kris segera menuju rak bagian sejarah. Beruntung Xiumin berbaik hati menuliskan buku referensi yang memuat apa yang dibutuhkannya. Setidaknya tak ada manusia jelmaan baozi yang akan dikunyah naga hari ini.

Mengambil dua buku referensi yang dibutuhkan, Kris menuju bilik kursi yang tersedia. Dahinya mengkerut mendapati seseorang yang tengah tertidur di salah satu bilik. Ia kira tak ada orang di perpustakaan.

"Eunghhh... " Melihat orang yang tertidur itu bergerak gelisah dan menggosok hidungnya, Kris berinisiatif menyelimuti bahu itu dengan jas almamater milik orang itu yang tersampir di kursi.

"Huang Zitao," Ucapnya membaca name tag di jas almamater itu. Karena rasa penasaran ia menilik wajah orang bernama Huang Zitao itu. Entah kenapa melihat wajah Zitao dari dekat membuat jantung Kris rasanya kebut-kebutan. Kulit wajah itu tanpa harus Kris sentuh saja rasanya ia sudah tahu selembut apa. Hidungnya mancung dan sangat indah, matanya sayangnya tertutup rambut ravennya. Tulang pipinya cukup tinggi, bibirnya. . . hei, apa itu bibir wanita? Jangan-jangan Huang Zitao ini perempuan?

Entah dorongan dari mana, Kris mengajukan tangannya untuk menyentuh surai raven yang terlihat lembut itu. Tinggal beberapa centi lagi namun angin yang membawa debu masuk melalui jendela, membuat Kris sadar. Hei, apa tadi yang ingin kau lakukan, Kris?

Hatchi!

Orang yang bernama Zitao itu perlahan membuka matanya, terbangun karena bersinnya.

"Kau tak pulang?" Mendengar suara seseorang yang tak dikenalnya, Zitao terlonjak sadar. Reflek ia menyisir poninya menutupi matanya dengan jemarinya. Zitao sedikit mendongak untuk menemui pemilik suara berat itu.

"Kris sunbae!"

"Kau tak pulang?" Ulang Kris ketika melihat Zitao yang kemudian malah menundukkan wajahnya. "Tak baik tidur di dekat jendela saat berangin terutama kau tidur dengan posisi duduk."

"Aku sedang menunggu temanku, ia ada klub musik." Merasa gugup dipandangi oleh ketua Dewan Sekolahnya, Zitao mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku PRnya yang masih terbuka, ia tertidur ketika mengerjakan PR.

"Klub musik baru selesai satu jam lagi." Seolah tak peka dengan kegugupan Zitao, Kris yang sudah menutup jendela perpustakaan justru duduk di samping Zitao.

"Pakai AC saja ya, angin di luar membawa debu." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Zitao Kris sudah menyalakan AC di ruang perpustakaan. Zitao yang gugup dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa akhirnya ia memilih melanjutkan PRnya yang masih tertinggal 3 soal lagi. Kris juga nampaknya mulai sibuk dengan tugasnya sendiri. Tak sampai sepuluh menit Zitao sudah menyelesaikan PRnya. Mau apa lagi ya? Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun masih lama keluar. Lalu ia teringat cup cake buatan Kyungsoo di tasnya. Ia mengeluarkan cup cakenya, mengingat Kris yang duduk di sampingnya rasanya tidak baik kalau makan sendiri tanpa menawari orang yang di sampingnya. Mengumpulkan sedikit keberanian yang ia punya, Zitao mencoba berbicara pada Kris.

"Sunbae," Kris yang merasa dipanggil menoleh ke arah Zitao. "Aku punya cup cake, sunbae mau?" Entah dorongan apa, Kris tersenyum. Well, itu hal yang jarang terjadi apalagi jika kau bukan teman dekatnya. Membuat rasa gugupnya semakin menjadi saja.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Tadi aku sudah makan cup cake juga, kau makan saja." Zitao menganggukkan kepalanya. mengeluarkan cup cakenya dari kotak dan mengeluarkan buku novel dari tasnya.

_'Panda?'_ Satu alis Kris naik, kreatif sekali orang yang membuatnya. Ia tebak Zitao menyukai binatang asli Cina itu. Bisa tertebak jelas sih jika kau melihat cup cake yang Zitao makan, tas dengan gantungan kunci kepala panda kecil dan kotak pensil dengan gambar panda.

Bukannya serius kembali mengerjakan tugasnya, diam-diam Kris justru mengamati Zitao. Memandangi pria dengan surai raven di sampingnya yang tengah asyik mengunyah cup cakenya sembari tangan satunya menahan halaman novel yang sedang dibacanya.

Entah berapa lama Kris memandangi Zitao hingga tak terasa bel tanda sesi klub pertama selesai sudah berbunyi. Zitao segera memasukkan novelnya ke dalam tas dan membereskan meja biliknya, sama dengan Kris yang mulai mengemasi buku referensi dan tasnya.

"Aku pergi dulu, sunbae."

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan Zitao!" Zitao terkejut, Kris tahu namanya? Tanpa sadar rona merah menjalari pipinya cukup untuk Kris melihatnya. Kris tersenyum, mengusap rambut Zitao sembari berdiri.

_'Ia manis sekali, rambutnya juga lembut sekali. Persis seperti yang ku duga.'_

Kris berjalan meninggalkan Zitao yang masih mematung di tempat. Entah kenapa tangan Kris yang mengusap rambutnya tadi membuat jantungnya menjadi berisik.

_'Aku penasaran, bagaimana wajahnya jika tak tertutup poninya itu.'_

_'Huang Zitao, akan ku ingat.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Bagaimana? Ngebosenin ya? Cloudy maklum deh u,u

Kritik dan saran diperlukan

Gimme some review, please~?


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : **Like a Flower

**Cast : **Tao x Kris

**Author : **Cloudy

**Genre : **I don't know

**Summary : **Jangan pandang mmatanya jika kau takut untuk jatuh dalam pesonanya. Jangan pandang matanya jika kau tak ingin menjadi budak pesonanya.

**Warning : **Yaoi, typo(s), Ey(T)D

**a/n : **Hiiii~ oke aku tahu ini sudah sangat lama, mungkin sebagian dari kalian sudah lupa dengan ff ini. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku membaca lagi reviews kalian dan Oh My God! Aku merasa bersalah menelantarkan pembacaku.

Sebenarnya aku sudah lupa bagaimana gaya penulisanku setelah sekian lama, dan aku rasa ini sedikit aneh. Terlebih dengan beberapa novel terjemahan yang ku baca, membuat tulisanku entah kenapa jadi semakin formal.

**I do not own the chara, I only own the story line**

**Do not copycat**

**Happy Reading**

**~oOo~**

Eunha High School hari ini begitu riuh, terik matahari yang menyorot dari atas kepala tak menyurutkan seruan dan semangat murid-murid yang kini berada di lapangan basket _outdoor_. Beberapa murid perempuan yang seharusnya bermain voli di lapangan _indoor_ pun ikut serta ramai dan berdesakan dengan murid lain di sekitar lapangan basket ketika guru mereka pergi sebentar saja.

Bukan pemandangan yang mengherankan sesungguhnya, mengingat kelas sang Ketua Dewan Sekolah dan Sekretaris Dewan Sekolah dengan kelas sang Ketua OSIS, Sekretaris OSIS dan Bendahara Dewan Sekolah hari ini tengah bertanding basket.

Seruan-seruan yang memanggil entah nama Kris, Xiumin, Suho, Lay maupun Luhan terus bersahut-sahutan. Guru-guru juga sudah menyerah untuk membuat mereka setidaknya memelankan suara mereka agar tak mengganggu kegiatan belajar mengajar kelas lain, masih untung jika murid-murid itu mendengar koar-koar gurunya.

Zitao yang duduk di sebelah jendela sekali dua kali mengintip keluar jendela yang menghadap lapangan basket. Apalagi Sehun dan Kai yang duduk di depannya terlihat asyik menyaksikan pertandingan basket. Kalau Zitao tak salah dengar mereka justru membuat taruhan. Sehun memegang kelas Luhan -yang notabene adalah kekasihnya- sedang Kai bertaruh jika kelas Kris yang akan menang. Entah apa hadiah dari pertaruhan mereka, yang jelas itu cukup untuk membuat dua anggota OSIS itu mengacuhkan pelajaran hari ini.

Guru mereka sendiri juga mulai menyerah melihat beberapa muridnya atau malah sebagian besar muridnya lebih memilih melihat pertandingan basket dari jendela, bahkan ada yang terang-terangan bersorak ketika salah satu tim mencetak _score_. Pada akhirnya sang guru memilih memberikan tugas yang harus dikumpulkan setelah jam istirahat nanti.

Zitao tak seharusnya ikut-ikutan mengacuhkan pelajaran dan malah melihat setiap gerakan sang Ketua Dewan Sekolah yang terlihat menguasai lapangan. Namun manik sehitam jelaganya tanpa dikomando selalu mengkhianati seruan otaknya untuk lebih fokus pada pelajaran. Menghela napas kecil, ia mulai mengerjakan soal-soal yang diberikan, mencoba menghiraukan beberapa teman sekelasnya yang bagai reporter acara olahraga melaporkan setiap gerakan dari beberapa anggota Dewan Sekolah dan OSIS yang tengah bertanding.

Ia memilih mengenakan headsetnya dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya. 20 soal yang diberikan, Zitao tak menemui kesulitan dan membuatnya mengerjakan tugas itu justru lebih cepat dari perhitungannya. Bel tanda jam istirahat belum berbunyi dan beberapa teman sekelasnya masih asyik menyaksikan pertandingan basket di luar sana. Dua puluh menit lagi jam pelajaran selesai itu berarti sepuluh menit lagi pertandingan baru berakhir. Guru olahraga mereka memberi kebijakan sepuluh menit untuk istirahat dan berganti baju.

Tak sengaja kedua matanya kembali mengarahkan pandang pada sang Ketua Dewan Sekolah, entahlah semenjak pertemuan mereka beberapa hari yang lalu Zitao tak lagi menganggap Kris Wu sebagai sosok yang menakutkan dengan aura dominannya yang begitu kentara. Jujur saja, sebelumnya kalau bisa ia tak ingin bertegur sapa atau sampai dikenali oleh sang Ketua Dewan Sekolah. Ia terlalu takut.

Tak berapa lama kemudian peluit tanda pertandingan berakhir terdengar nyaring. Tampaknya kelas Kris memenangkan pertandingan, terlihat dari beberapa teman satu timnya yang bersorak kesenangan. Satu senyum tanpa terasa ia sunggingkan di bibir kucingnya, dan kedua matanya tiba-tiba saja membola. Mata elang sang Ketua Dewan sekolah bersirobok dengannya? Zitao sesegera mungkin menundukkan wajahnya, menghindari sepasang mata yang terkesan begitu tegas itu memandang ke arahnya.

"Yo Kris _hyung_! Terima kasih sudah menang!" Kai berseru ke arah lapangan dimana Kris masih tampak memandang ke arah kelas mereka. Mungkin Zitao hanya berhalusinasi, bisa saja Kris memandang ke arah dua sahabatnya, bukannya dia. Sedangkan teman wanita satu kelasnya sudah heboh sendiri melihat interaksi orang-orang penting di sekolahnya itu.

"Ku harap kau tak membuat taruhan yang aneh-aneh, Kai!" Xiumin bergabung dengan Kris ketika ia menyadari sang kapten timnya tengah membicarakan sesuatu dengan Kai.

"Tidak, hanya makan siang yang cukup banyak!" Tawa bahagia Kai nampaknya berbanding terbalik dengan raut wajah Sehun yang nampak masam. Sepertinya dompetnya akan berlubang besar nantinya.

"Lulu~!" Rengekan Sehun yang keras, membuat Luhan ikut bergabung dengan Kris dan Xiumin.

"Maaf, sayang. Ini bukan hari keberuntunganmu." Jawaban santai Luhan justru membuat Sehun semakin mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Hun~! Aku juga minta traktir ya~!" Ah, Xiumin juga ikut-ikutan. Nampaknya dompetnya benar-benar akan berlubang besar. "Sampai jumpa di kantin, Hun-ah!" Xiumin melambaikan tangannya dengan imutnya kemudian menggandeng Luhan untuk segera berganti baju. Melihat mereka berinteraksi memang terkadang memberi hiburan tersendiri, terutama ketika kau tak biasa melihat Sehun berekspresi.

Zitao baru akan kembali berkutat dengan buku-bukunya ketika ia kembali dijerat dua manik obsidian Kris. Sebelum sebuah senyum tipis sekilas tampak di wajah blasterannya dan menghilang mengikuti teman-temannya untuk segera berganti pakaian.

**~oOo~**

"Tao-er!" Zitao yang sedang membawa sekotak susu dan sebungkus roti berjalan mendekati kedua sahabatnya. Baekhyun menepuk tempat di sampingnya dan membuat Zitao duduk di sampingnya.

"Beruntung kami dapat tempat duduk di kantin, hari ini kantin sangat ramai. Tapi kenapa kau hanya bawa susu dan roti, Zi?" Zitao yang baru duduk di sampinngnya sudah diberondong pertanyaan oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku malas mengantri, Baekki-hyung. Dan lagi aku lupa membuat bekal untuk makan siang."

"Nah, kau itu makan banyak Zitao. Aku membuat bekal cukup banyak hari ini, jadi pegang ini dan makan denganku!" Kyungsoo menyerahkan sendok pada Zitao kemudian mulai membuka bekal makan siangnya yang memang terlalu banyak jika hanya untuk satu orang.

"Omelete! Aku mau Kyung!" Mulai lagi muncul_ aegyo _Byun Baekhun yang tak terelakkan. Kyungsoo hapal betul kesukaan sahabatnya itu, tentu ia membuatkan beberapa omelete kesukaan Baekhyun lebih banyak dari untuknya sendiri.

"Makan saja, Baek. Aku memang membuatkannya untukmu, tapi jangan kau habiskan. Sisakan juga untukku dan Zitao!"

"_Aye aye, captain_!" Dengan semangat Baekhyun mulai membawa sumpitnya untuk menjepit masakan kesukaannya kedua setelah bacon. Yah, ada hal tersendiri antara Baekhyun dan bacon. Sayangnya ia menolak memberitahu alasannya.

Mereka bertiga yang tengah asyik menikmati makan siang sembari bergosip, oke mungkin ini tak kedengaran begitu _manly_, mengalihkan perhatian mereka begitu seseorang nampak berhenti di meja mereka.

"Bacon? Kau bacon kan?" Baekhyun yang merasa seseorang itu berbicara dengannya mendongakkan kepalanya pada seorang pria yang beridiri tinggi di samping meja mereka. Begitu mengenali sosok pria itu, satu alisnya terangkat seolah mengejek pria itu.

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol! Bukan bacon! Harus berapa kali ku katakan? Dan sekedar informasi saja, aku sudah dua tahun ini berada di sekolah ini." Nada bicaranya ketus, Baekhyun baru saja akan kembali memakan bekalnya ketika justru pria tinggi yang ternyata Chanyeol itu justru duduk di sampingnya.

"Ayolah, Baek. Kau selalu saja sensitif ketika ku panggil bacon, aku kan hanya bercanda. Dan lagi aku benar-benar tak tahu kau juga sekolah di sini." Baekhyun hanya mendengus, ya ia sebenarnya cukup kecewa kenapa baru sekarang dobi ini sadar ia satu sekolah dengannya. "Untuk menebusnya, sekarang kau makan ini saja!"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba merebut kotak bekalnya dan menukarnya dengan tray makan siang Chanyeol yang berisi minestrone soup, beberapa lembar bacon, toast dan satu sunny side up. "Chanyeol, kau ini mau makan siang atau sarapan" Baekhyun menunjuk beberapa makanan di tray itu.

"Keduanya, aku tak sempat sarapan dan menu ini yang terlihat menarik." Sambil mengedikkan bahunya, Chanyeol beranjak berdiri dengan bekal Baekhyun di tangannya. "_Bye_, Baek! Akan ku kembalikan nanti!"

"Chanyeol!" Panggilan Baekhyun hanya ditanggapi dengan lambaian tangan singkat saja dari Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan menuju meja tempat para Dewan Sekolah dan OSIS. Membuat Baekhyun menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang kemerahan, menahan marah atau apa?

"Lihatlah, Zi! Sebentar lagi sepertinya telinga kita akan pengang dengan curhatan ByunBaek." Bisik Kyungsoo yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman kecil dari Zitao. Ia juga merasakan hal itu akan terjadi, sebaikya ia mulai mengisi kulkasnya untuk sampingan acara curhat mereka nanti.

Baekhyun yang masih cemberut dengan ulah Chanyeol, masih nampak mengikuti gerak Chanyeol dengan kedua manik obsidiannya. Mendengus untuk terakhr kalinya, ia baru akan mengalihkan pandangannya pada makan siangnya ketika ia menangkap salah seorang pria di meja Chanyeol nampak mengawasi mejanya. Ia mengikuti arah pandang mata bak seekor elang itu yang ternyata jatuh pada orang di sebelahnya. Kris Wu sedang memperhatikan Huang Zitao.

**~oOo~**

Zitao sedang berada di dalam kamarnya, duduk di meja belajar dengan beberapa buku dan cemilan yang tersebar di meja. Ini hari Kamis, dan besok ia bisa agak bersantai dengan mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya hari ini. Mumpung ia sedang semangat mengerjakan tugas-tugas super yang diberikan guru-gurunya. _Well_, laporan praktikum dan tugas jelas sangat super.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk!" Sang pengetuk pintu memutar door knob kamarnya yang kemudian menampilkan sang kakak yang datang dengan buah potong di tangannya.

"Kau belum selesai, Zi?" Zitao menyingkap poninya dan menggeleng kecil. "Apa sangat banyak?" Zimei mendekati Zitao dan meletakkan piring berisi buah-buahan potong itu di meja belajar adiknya.

"Aku ingin segera menyelesaikan dua laporan praktikumku, jadi aku tak perlu buru-buru ketika batas pengumpulan tugasnya sudah semakin dekat, jie." Zimei tersenyum bangga pada adiknya kemudian mengusap surai sehitam jelaga adiknya.

"Makan buah ini saja, ya. Kau terlalu banyak makan cemilan ini, tak baik untuk kesehatan." Zimei menusukkan apel yang sudah ia bentuk seperti kelinci dan menyuapkannya pada sang adik.

"Terima kasih, jie. Apelnya terasa manis dan renyah." Zitao mengambil garpu untuk menusuk strawberry kali ini dan menyuapkannya pada bibir bak seekor kucingnya. Ia mulai mengerjakan kembali laporannya ketika sebuah topik terus berputar-putar di kepalanya. Tak tahan untuk terus menyimpannya, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya pada kakaknya yang masih mengawasinya mengerjakan laporannya.

"Jie jie~"

"Ya, sayang?" Zimei memutar tubuhnya menghadap sang adik ketika melihat gelagat Zitao yang sepertinya menyimpan pertanyaan serius di benaknya.

"Emmm, aku. . ." Zitao tak tahu harus memulai dari mana, dan ia terus menggigit-gigit bibirnya. "Ya?" Zitao berdeham sebentar sebelum akhirnya meluncurkan pertanyaannya. "Jie, bolehkah aku punya pacar?" Zimei jujur saja terkejut dengan pertanyaan adiknya, selama ini Zitao tak pernah membicarakan hal ini, bahkan sebelumnya ia tak pernah membicarakan tentang hal percintaan sama sekali dengan kakaknya. Untungnya ia sudah menyiapkan ketika saat-saat seperti ini tiba.

"Tentu saja, Tao-er! Kau sudah menjadi murid sekolah menengah atas sekarang, jie jie rasa kau sudah siap dan bijak untuk memilih seseorang sebagai pacarmu."

"Jiejie tiddak akan melarang?" Tanyanya ragu-ragu, mengingat masa lalunya yang seperti itu ia tak begitu yakin ketika sang kakak dapat melepasnya untuk menjalin suatu hubungan.

"Tidak, sayang. Jika kau masih kepikiran dengan masa lalu, kau harus berhenti, sayang. Biar apa yang ada di masa lalu tetap ada di masa lalu. Jiejie mengijinkanmu memiliki pacar selama jiejie tahu orang itu akan melindungimu dan menyayangimu bahkan mencintaimu seluruhnya."

"Jie, syarat itu bahkan aku tak yakin ada satu manusia saja di planet ini yang bisa melakukannya." Zimei tertawa kecil, adiknya benar-benar telah tumbuh dewasa.

"Jangan terlalu pesimis, sayang. Mungkin tak ada yang sesempurna itu, tapi jika ada yang tepat datang padamu kau akan merasakannya. _Maybe he/she is the one for you_." Zimei mencubit gemas hidung mancung adiknya itu, menghiraukan rengekan manja Zitao.

"Ah, atau kau sekarang sedang melihat seseorang?" Wajah Zitao tiba-tiba saja terasa panas. "Woooo, sepertinya tebakan jiejie benar." Zimei menoel-noel pipi merona Zitao membuat adiknya semakin merengek.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, jie~!" Zimei tertawa keras, puas sekali menjahili adiknya. Sedangkan Zitao hanya dapat cemberut melihat tawa kakaknya meledak, begitu puas menjahilinya dan parahnya rona pipinya tak segera menghilang. "Sudah dong tertawanya, jie"

"Aduh!" Zimei berusaha meredam tawanya sembari memegangi perutnya yang rasanya sangat kaku dan kedua pipinya sakit karena tertawa ketika adiknya makin merajuk. "Iya, sayang."

"Tapi, jie. Orang seperti apa yang jiejie inginkan sebagai pacarku?" Zimei kemudian membawa Zitao dalam pelukannya dan mengusap-usap surai sang adik.

"Jiejie hanya minta seseorang itu dapat menjagamu. Itu saja sayang."

Tak lama setelah pembicaraan itu Zitao segera menyelesaikan laporannya. Dan Zimei mengucapkan selamat malam ketika sang adik sudah berbenah membersihkan meja belajarnya. Setelah menyelesaikan segelas susu, air mineral dan menggosok gigi, Zitao mulai merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah terus duduk selama beberapa jam itu pada double bed empuknya.

Menarik duvet cover bercorak panda itu sebatas dadanya, Zitao tak bisa langsung memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya terus memutar ulang sosok Kris dalam ingatannya. Matanya yang setajam elang, suaranya yang dalam dan begitu manly, senyumnya yang berbeda dari senyum yang biasa ia tunjukkan ketika dalam acara resmi dan sosoknya yang begitu rupawan, tegas dan dominan.

Zitao terkesiap dengan pikirannya. Ya Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan? Zitao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir sosok Kris dalam pikirannya. Ia menyamankan posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping sembari memeluk satu boneka pandanya, sebagian wajahnya ia sembunyikan di kepala bonekanya.

Rona di pipinya tak kunjung hilang, dan debaran jantungnya memburu setiap kali sosok Kris muncul di pikirannya. Zitao hanya tak lagi takut pada Kris Wu atau Zitao menyukai Kris. Perlahan kelopak matanya mulai memberat, dan ia tidur dengan sepasang mata tajam bak seekor elang yang terus terbayang dalam tidurnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**a/n 2 : **Bagaimana?

Alurnya mungkin terlalu lambat tapi akan terasa lebih aneh kalau semakin ku percepat

Jika kalian punya pertanyaan atau hanya ingin mengobrol dengan Cloudy, bisa melalui:

katalk: Cloudv25

line: cloudv25

twitter: peach_2524

Aku usahakan untuk lanjaut ff ini dan beberapa ffku lainnya, tapi aku tak janji bisa cepat

Thank You

Mind to review? ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Title :** Like a Flower

**Cast :** Tao x Kris

**Author :** Cloudy

**Summary :** Jangan pandang matanya jika kau takut jatuh dalam pesonanya. Jangan pandang matanya jika kau tak ingin menjadi budak pesonanya.

**Warning :** Yaoi, typo(s), Ey(T)D

**a/n :** Hii~ rasanya ini update tercepat saya. Cuap-cuapnya nanti lagi di a/n bawah ya ^^

**I do not own the chara, I only own the story line**

**Do not copycat**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**~oOo~**

Pagi hari di ruang Dewan Sekolah dan OSIS terasa sangat sibuk, padahal murid-murid lain mungkin masih bersiap untuk berangkat dari rumah atau bahkan masih ada yang bergelung di selimut masing-masing. Beberapa dari mereka nampak sibuk di meja masing-masing dengan kertas di tangan sedang yang lain nampak sibuk berlalu-lalang di dalam ruangan dengan folder-folder di tangan. Sebenarnya ada apa?

"Sehun, hubungi lagi pihak hotel!" Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan kertas-kertas di tangan segera mengambil gagang telepon dan menghubungi pihak hotel seperti yang diminta Suho. Suho mengelap wajahnya yang lelah kemudian menyerahkan kertas yang sedari tadi dibawanya pada Kris.

"Kris, ini susunan menu yang disetujui." Kris membolak-balik kertas yang berisi menu list serta harga yang dicantumkan dengan serius, sesekali alis matanya yang unik itu menukik atau bahkan terangkat saat membaca isi kertas tersebut. "Luhan, cocokkan dengan anggaran kita!"

"Kris, ini jumlah murid yang akan ikut. Yang sebelumnya ternyata belum terhitung murid yang diskors dan dikeluarkan." Chen menyerahkan kertas lagi pada Kris. "Terima kasih sudah menelitinya, Chen."

Sungguh sangat sibuk, kata itu cocok sekali untuk menggambarkan suasana saat ini. Dewan Sekolah dan OSIS memang sedang sibuk menangani acara yang akan digelar dua hari lagi. Sebenarnya hanya tinggal mengkonfirmasi dan meninjau ulang, tapi kejadian ini dan itu banyak terjadi membuat pekerjaan mereka yang harusnya simple jadi rumit kembali sampai-sampai mereka harus datang jam lima pagiagar bisa mengikuti pelajaran nantinya.

Kris melihat arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah pukul 7.30. "_Guys, stop your task_! Tigapuluh menit lagi bel masuk, kalian boleh istirahat dulu atau sarapan._Thanks_!" Desah lega dan sorak-soray memenuhi ruangan. Mereka bergegas membawa tas mereka dan beranjak untuk pergi ke kelas atau ke kantin. Kris yang masih duduk dan berkutat dengan kertas-kertas di mejanya dikejutkan dengan tiga lengan yang mengangkat tubuhnya dari kursi untuk berdiri.

"Berhenti bekerja, _hyung_! Ayo kita sarapan!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kris, Chen, Chanyeol dan Sehun –pelaku yang mengangkat tubuh Kris- segera menyeret Kris menuju kantin sekolah. Diikuti Xiumin yang membawa tas milik Kris dan anggota Dewan Sekolah dan OSIS lainnya yang mengekor di belakang.

**~oOo~**

"Kalian mau apa, biar ku pesankan." Xiumin meletakkan tasnya di samping Chen dan mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Aku mau dirimu saja, _baby_~" Ucapan Chen tak lama justru berbalas pukulan di belakang kepala. _Well_, Xiumin punya otot kalau kau tahu, itu pasti sakit. "Aku kan hanya bercanda, sayang~!" Tanpa menghiraukan Chen, Xiumin mengalihkan pandangannya pada temannya. "Kris kau mau apa?"

"Sandwich, isian apa saja yang sedang dijual. Dan Americano, _please_!" Xiumin mengangguk dan menunggu pesanan temannya yang lain. "Aku ikut kau saja, Min!" Akhirnya Xiumin, Luhan dan Lay pergi ke stand-stand makanan di kantin mereka setelah mengingat-ingat pesanan teman-teman mereka.

Tak lama mereka kembali dengan _waiter_ yang membawakan pesanan meja mereka yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit. Pesanan dari sepuluh orang, memang apa yang kau harapkan?

"Serius, Chanyeol! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kau dan _American breakfast_ ini? Lagi-lagi sunny side-up dan bacon. _Well_, setidaknya kau pesan garlic bread dan soup." Lay mengangkat salah satu sunny side-up di _tray_ Chanyeol.

"Apa yang aneh memang dengan makananku?"

"Kau. Sunny side-up. Dan bacon." Mereka yang tadinya sibuk dengan makanan mereka sendiri atau obrolan mereka, terhenti dengan ucapan Lay yang sejujurnya tak biasa, terkesan menekan.

"Itu rahasia, _hyung_!" Chanyeol justru menanggapinya dengan tawanya, Lay menyerah dan hanya bisa mengedikkan bahunya dan kembali pada sarapannya. Sup kepala sapi, yum! Yang lain memilih tak memusingkannya lagi, Lay saja dijawab seperti itu, apalagi mereka.

Mereka memilih menikmati sarapan mereka sambil sesekali mengobrol entah itu menggosip –ini kasus Luhan, Xiumin dan Lay- atau sekedar mengobrolkan pekerjaan mereka yang belum selesai. Kantin pagi ini sudah cukup ramai dengan siswa yang sarapan atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

"KYUNGSOO!" Teriakan yang melengking itu mengalihkan perhatian semua siswa yang berada di kantin. Membuat mereka memerhatikan sosok pria bersurai platina yang berlari kecil memasuki area kantin diikuti sosok yang lebih tinggi dengan surai hitam hingga menutupi matanya itu. Begitu sosok yang lebih tinggi dapat menyusul pria yang lebih pendek, ia segera membungkam bibir pria manis yang akan mengeluarkan lengkingan suaranya lagi.

"Baekki _hyung_, jangan teriak-teriak!" Tanpa perasaan, pria dengan rambut sehitam malam itu menyeret pria yang ternyata Baekhyun itu mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo yang sudah menunggu di antrian salah satu stand makanan.

"Kerja bagus, _baby_ Panda. Dia memang terkadang harus dibungkam seperti itu." _Baby_ panda mereka atau Zitao segera melepaskan bungkamannya dari bibir Baekhyun, membiarkan Baekhyun bernapas sedikit lebih lega.

"Ish, Tao! Lama-lama kau tertular satanSoo!" Baekhyun memberikan _death glare_ terbaiknya pada Kyungsoo yang hanya ditanggapi masa bodoh. "Jangan tularkan hal-hal jahat pada Zitao yang polos!" Baekhyun memeluk erat Zitao yang berada di sampingnya.

"Terserah saja, sana cari meja untuk kita. Akan ku pesankan makanan." Baekhyun menggandeng Zitao menuju ke arah meja-meja di kantin. Baekhyun berhenti berjalan begitu melihat meja-meja di kantin yang penuh, meja-meja yang lain belum dibuka dan meja yang sudah di buka sudah habis dipakai. Good, sekarang mereka harus merakit meja dulu. Bibir _pouty_ Baekhyun sudah maju beberapa centi dibuatnya.

"Baek!" Merasa namanya dipanggil, Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju asal suara yang memanggilnya. Kedua matanya seketika membola mendapati sosok pria tinggi yang dikenalnya sedang melambaikan tangan padanya. Seakan itu tak cukup, pria tinggi itu menyuruh Baekhyun mendekat ke arah mejanya yang ramai.

Baekhyun yang tak yakin menunjuk dirinya sendiri, siapa tahu ia salah sangka. Tapi anggukan kepala pria itu membuktikan jika ia tak salah. Tak berani untuk menghampiri meja itu sendirian, Baekhyun menggandeng Zitao bersamanya, tak mengindahkan rajukan Zitao yang enggan mendekati meja itu.

"Ada apa, Yeol?" Pria tinggi yang sebenarnya Chanyeol itu mengeluarkan senyum andalannya, tanpa sadar pipi Baekhyun jadi menghangat karenanya.

"Kalian makan di sini saja, masih ada tempat untuk kalian bertiga." Mendengar tawaran Chanyeol, Baekhyun buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya, terlebih ada panda besar yang bersembunyi di belakangnya.

"Tidak usah, kami bisa merakit meja dulu."

"Baek, sudah dapat meja?" Kyungsoo yang menyusul dua sahabatnya dengan membawa _tray_ di tangan harus membulatkan kedua matanya ketika mendapati kedua temannya berada dekat di meja para Dewan Sekolah dan OSIS.

"Nah, temanmu sudah datang. Sudah, duduk saja di sini." Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan menggandeng Baekhyun duduk di sampingnya. "Nah, kalian berdua juga duduk di sini saja!" Zitao malu-malu menggandeng Kyungsoo untuk ikut duduk. Terlebih melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang seperti _lost puppy_. Tak tega juga meninggalkannya sendirian dengan para petinggi sekolah ini.

Kyungsoo duduk di samping Kai dan Zitao duduk di sampingnya. Zitao baru ingin mendongakkan wajahnya ketika ia mendapati Kris ternyata duduk di depannya. "Astaga, Kris kau membuat dia ketakutan!" Selanjutnya terdengar suara pukulan dan Kris yang mengaduh, membuat Zitao kembali mendongakkan wajahnya.

"_Annyeong_, siapa namamu?" Luhan, pelaku pemukulan Kris, memandang Zitao dengan mata rusanya yang berbinar-binar.

"Huang Zitao." Suara Zitao sangat kecil, bahkan terkesan berbisik.

"Lu, namanya Huang Zitao. Dia teman sekelasku dan Kai." Zitao hanya dapat menunduk, apalagi para siswa yang ada di kantin mulai mandanginya tak suka. Tidak cukup dengan ia yang dekat dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, sekarang ia berada satu meja dengan anggota Dewan Sekolah dan OSIS. _Well_, apalagi ada Kris di hadapannya yang terus memandanginya, rasanya ia ingin lari sembunyi saja.

"Apa yang dilakukan si _nerdy_ itu sih? Tak tahu tempat sekali."

"Kalau Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kan sama-sama populer seperti anggota Dewan Sekolah dan OSIS, tapi _nerd_ itu?"

"Merusak pemandangan saja!" Sepertinya para siswa itu memang tak mencoba untuk berbisik dan membiarkan semua orang mendengar olok-olok mereka. Zitao sudah mencengkeram ujung kemejanya hingga kusut, semakin dalam saja ia menunduk dan tubuhnya terlihat bergetar. Ia tahu ia tak pantas di sini. Baru ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk pamit pergi, ia justru menangkap tatapan tajam Kris. Ia langsung lupa apa yang mau dilakukannya.

**BRAKK**

Semua orang terperanjat mendengar gebrakan meja yang begitu keras. Kris berdiri di sana, masih dengan telapak tangannya yang menempel di meja. Alisnya menukik tajam dan matanya bagaikan beruang dalam masa hibernasinya yang terganggu. _It sends chills to everyone_.

"Simpan ucapan kalian untuk kalian sendiri." Kris memang tak berteriak, tapi ucapannya penuh dengan penekanan, membuat kantin yang sudah hening semakin hening lagi. "Dan kita akan menjadi pengawas acara _table manner_ nanti."

"Wow, ini tak akan baik. Lebih baik kau jadi murid yang baik saat _table manner_ nanti, Kai. Kalau kau tak ingin mendapatkan treatment menakutkan." Chen mengeluarkan _smirk_ terbaiknya, ia akan bersenang-senang mengerjai para adik kelas.

"_Hyung_, itu tak adil! Aku juga mau ikut mengawasi acara _table manner_!"

"Ikut mengawasi atau ikut mengerjai?" Gelak tawa mengisi meja mereka, melupakan ketegangan yang sempat terjadi. Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Zitao, menenangkan sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri ini.

"Zitao, kau tak perlu mendengarkan mereka. Tenang saja, ada naga pemarah yang akan membungkam mereka." Zitao mendongakkan wajahnya, memandang Xiumin yang tengah tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Terima kasih, Xiumin-_sunbae_." Xiuminmengangguk senang sembari menyuap makanannya. "Terima kasih, Kris-_sunbae_." Kris tak menyangka Zitao berbicara dengan memandang wajahnya, terlebih dengan senyum di bibir bak seekor kucing itu. Jantungnya terasa berdesir.

"Tak apa, cepat habiskan sarapanmu sebelum bel masuk."

**~oOo~**

Hari ini seluruh murid tahun pertama duduk rapi di sebuah _ballroom_ hotel bintang lima dengan tatanan _round table_. Satu meja berisi tujuh orang nampak duduk rapi setelah _waiter_ membuka _napkin_ dan meletakkan _napkin_ tersebut di pangkuan. Hari ini adalah hari dimana mereka mendapatkan pelajaran _table manner_ untuk kemudian mendapatkan sertifikat _table manner_. Setiap tahunnya memang murid tahun pertama diwajibkan untuk mengikuti acara _table manner_ ini.

Para Dewan Sekolah dan OSIS masing-masing akan memantau satu meja, hari ini yang mengikuti acara _table manner_ adalah kelas A dan B yang berarti itu adalah kelas Zitao. Panda ini sekarang tengah duduk dengan enam teman sekelasnya. Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Kim Donghyuk, Choi Minki, Amber Liu dan Choi Sully. Dan entah beruntung atau apa, yang menjadi pengawas meja mereka adalah Kris Wu.

Sebelum hidangan disajikan, Han _sonsaengnim_ yang bertugas menjadi pengajar tentang _table manner_ kali ini, menjelaskan tentang beberapa etika saat menjadi tamu dan etika-etika lain di meja makan. Saat _waiter_ menuangkan air mineral di _water goblet_ dan mereka mulai memakan _bread and butter_, mereka dipersilakan untuk membuat percakapan sembari menunggu appetizer.

"Hei, karena aku baik akan ku beri tahu sesuatu." Mendengar ucapan Kai, mereka yang ada di meja itu meletakkan roti mereka dan memajukan tubuh mereka, tanda mereka menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Kai dan Sehun yang nampak sudah tahu apa yang akan diberitahukan Kai.

"Jangan kelihatan membuat kesalahan atau malah sengaja, jangan kelihatan bercanda atau tak memperhatikan Han _sonsaengnim_. Itu kalau kalian mau selamat dari para pengawas." Mereka beringsut mundur sembari menganggukkan kepala kecil, wajah mereka sedikit memucat. Takut mengetahui apa jadinya jika mereka tak selamat dari para pengawas. Dalam kasus ini Kris Wu.

Zitao menegakkan duduknya dan menarik kursinya untuk sedikit lebih dekat dengan meja. Zitao sedikit terperanjat ketika sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya. "Tak perlu terlalu tegang, Zitao. Duduklah yang santai." Entah kenapa, mendengar ucapan Kris -pelaku penepuk pundak Zitao- terasa tidak membantu. Tak lama _waiter_ datang membawa appetizer mereka.

"_Chicken bitter ballen_," Waiter tersebut meletakkan appetizer di hadapan mereka. "_deep fried chicken bitter ballen with basil pesto and stella sauce_." Mereka mengucapkan terima kasih kemudian waiter tersebut kembali ke belakang.

Zitao melihat ke layar LCD yang tengah memperlihatkan cara memegang _fork_ dan _knife_ yang benar kemudian ia mulai menyuapkan makanannya. Zitao sesungguhnya tak tega memakan makanannya yang ditata dengan cantik terlebih dengan roti baguette yang dipanggang melengkung. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, rasanya sangat enak untuk hanya dipandang, terlebih roti baguette itu pasti sangat enak dimakan bersama bitter ballennya dan pestonya. Sayangnya Zitao takut kalau ia memotongnya, pasti suaranya akan keras sekali atau bahkan pisaunya akan terantuk piring dan menimbulkan kegaduhan. _Well_, sudah ada yang melakukannya di meja lain dan hasilnya pengawas mereka -Luhan- memberikan pelototan super menakutkan.

"Akan lebih enak jika kau makan roti baguettenya bersama bitter ballen dan pestonya." Itu juga yang dipikirkan Zitao. "Kenapa?" Zitao menggeleng kecil.

"Aku takut membuat suara, _sunbae_." Zitao merasakan Kris kini berdiri di belakangnya.

"Tak perlu takut. Lihat, Kai saja makanannya sudah hampir habis. Sini," Zitao terkejut bukan main ketika kedua tangan Kris sudah ada di atas kedua tangannya, perlahan menggerakkan tangan Zitao untuk mengiris roti baguette secara perlahan, menimbulkan suara krispi roti yang perlahan. "kalau tak ingin menimbulkan suara cukup mengirisnya perlahan, jangan hanya ditekan jadi suara yang timbul tak terlalu kentara." Kris menegakka tubuhnya kembali, "Sekarang cobalah dengan bitter ballen dan pestonya." Zitao menambahkan seperti yang Kris bilang, dan benar rasanya sangat enak. Lembut dari bitter ballen, krispi dari roti baguette dan saus pesto yang enak.

"_Good_." Kris menepuk kepala Zitao dan sedikit mengelus surai hitam lembut Zitao. Andai Kris tahu bagaimana merahnya wajah Zitao. Terlebih dengan semua teman satu mejanya yang melongo melihat adegan tersebut.

"_Man_, Kris _hyung_ benar-benar memanfaatkan keadaan." Bisik Kai pada Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Naga itu sungguhan menyukai panda." Balas Sehun berbisik. Mereka berdua bertatapan, kemudian muncul seringaian di bibir mereka. Sepertinya mereka merencanakan sesuatu.

Zitao tak bisa tenang selama acara berlangsung. Entah Kris yang menegakkan tubuhnya ketika memakan soup. Kris yang menuangkan ekstra sauce di main coursenya dan memarahi _waiter_ yang hanya menuangkan sedikit sauce pada gnocci Zitao. Atau saat Kris memotongkan coklat di dessertnya. Dan terlebih saat dihidangkan kopi atau teh, teman satu mejanya tak henti-henti menggoda Zitao.

Para Dewan Sekolah dan OSIS kemudian berkumpul di tengah menyebutkan nama-nama peserta acara _table manner_. Tak semua, hanya duapuluh empat murid. Dan semua yang berada di meja Zitao disebutkan. "Bagi yang namanya tidak disebut, kalian harus membuat laporan _table manner_ ini untuk mendapatkan sertifikat _table manner_."

Zitao dan keduapuluh tiga murid lainnya menghembuskan napas lega. _Well_, mereka selamat. Zitao menyesap tehnya kembali dan saat mendongakkan wajahnya, ia bertemu pandang dengan Kris. Satu senyuman dari Kris dan Zitao kembali merasakan kedua pipinya memerah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**a/n : **

Bagaimana? Kris beneran modus kan? *smirk

Kenapa aku milih acara table manner? Karena aku abis ikut acara itu dan Chicken Bitter Ballen beneran enak banget, jadi kepingin makan lagi *drool

Aku berusaha keras untuk menulis nggak terlalu formal, apa berhasil?

Kalau ada yang mau ditanyain atau sekedar ngobrol bisa melalui:

katalk: Cloudv25 (aku sedikit temen di katalk, sepi banget *cry)

line: cloudv25

Twitter: peach_2524

Makasih buat Celin yang udah ngejar suruh cepetan update di Line, hohoho makasih banget lho ya *kiss

**Thank you**

**last, mind to review? ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Like a Flower**

**Cast : Tao x Kris**

**Author : Cloudy**

**Summary : Jangan pandang matanya jika kau takut untuk jatuh dalam pesonanya. Jangan pandang matanya jika kau tak ingin menjadi budak pesonanya.**

**Warning : Yaoi, typo(s), ABUSE, Ey(T)D**

**Happy Reading ^.~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Do not copycat!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari ini angin berhembus terus-menerus membuat suhu semakin turun, langit juga dipenuhi awan. Mungkin akan turun hujan nanti, benar-benar bukan pembukaan hari yang baik. Mood Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah turun karena suasana yang begitu mendukung untuk bermalas-malasan. Tapi sepertinya mood mereka berbanding terbalik dengan anak panda mereka, mood Zitao sedang baik sekali pagi ini, saat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menjemputnya entah kenapa ia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Hal itu menimbulkan kecurigaan di benak kedua sahabatnya. Bukannya mereka tak pernah melihat Zitao tersenyum, tapi melihat Zitao yang terus-terusan tersenyum di pagi hari sepanjang perjalanan sekolah di cuaca seperti ini merupakan pemandangan yang jarang. Apa ada sesuatu terjadi? Apa yang dilewatkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo?

Tapi tak urung perubahan mood Zitao ini membuat mood Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membaik dan seulas senyum ikut menghiasi bibir mereka. Mungkin hari ini tak seburuk yang mereka pikirkan? Biarlah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo penasaran untuk saat ini, nanti juga Zitao akan menceritakannya.

Sayangnya keceriaan Zitao pagi itu tak disambut baik begitu mereka memasuki kawasan sekolah. Ketika murid seangkatannya memandangnya tak suka lebih dari biasanya. Ketika mereka berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah, beberapa orang berbisik di belakangnya. Kerutan timbul di dahi Baekhyun, mempertanyakan kelakuan beberapa murid pagi itu. Kyungsoo menampilkan ekspresi yang sama tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ketika pandangan mereka berdua beralih pada Zitao, senyum yang sedari tadi dipasangnya kini menghilang.

Bahunya menyempit, kepalanya menunduk tak berani melihat ke depan. Ia mendengar beberapa dari bisikan murid-murid itu, dan dia tahu betul yang mereka gunjingkan itu tentang dia. Terutama masalah table manner lalu.

"Ada apa, Tao?" Baekhyun merangkul bahu Zitao sembari menunduk, memperhatikan ekspresi wajah jawaban yang didapatnya hanya gelengan kecil.

"Tak ada yang mengganggumu kan?" Kini Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di hadapan Zitao, menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Tak ada, Kyungsoo-ge." Memang betul, tak ada yang mengganggunya. Hanya kasak-kusuk seperti ini saja yang selalu terjadi.

Kyungsoo menarik mereka masuk ke kelas Zitao, karena memang mereka telah sampai di depan kelas Zitao. "Yakin?"

"Benar, gege. Tak ada apa-apa, hanya seperti biasanya kan?"

"Ini tak seperti biasanya, Tao!" Baekhyun duduk di bangku depan Zitao, memperhatikan Zitao dengan serius. "Kau tak lihat mereka terlihat lain dari biasanya. Tatapan mereka itu…"

"Yah, sebut saja mereka terlihat lebih marah dari biasanya." Baekhyun menunjuk Kyungsoo, membenarkan ucapan Kyungsoo."Memang apa yang terjadi, Tao?"

"Tao juga tak tahu, Baekkie-gege." Zitao tampak merenungkan sesuatu cukup lama. "Tao mendengar mereka bicara tentang table manner kemarin, apa karena masalah itu?"

"Memang ada apa dengan table manner kemarin?" Baekhyun sudah menyilangkan tangannya, seperti siap untuk menantang orang, Kyungsoo hanya geleng-geleng melihatnya.

"Sepertinya mereka tidak suka karena Zitao tak perlu membuat laporan."

"Hanya kau?"

"Tidak kok, masih ada beberapa orang lain, Kyungsoo-ge." Kerutan di dahi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun semakin dalam saja mendengar penjelasan ZItao. Rasanya kekanak-kanakan sekali kalau hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu.

"Baiklah, acuhkan saja mereka. Nanti juga masalah ini mereda." Baekhyun menepuk kepala Zitao, mereka berdua kemudian pergi ke kelas mereka.

Sayangnya mungkin apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun tak benar. Badai baru saja akan dimulai.

**~oOo~**

"Aku duduk di sini ya!" Suara riang itu membuat tiga orang yang tengah duduk menikmati makan siang mereka mendongak menuju sumber suara. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa, mereka hanya mengangguk. "Eh, tunggu sebentar." Pemilik suara riang itu meletakkan tray makannya kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada dua orang yang dikenalnya. "Xiumin! Lay!"

"Oh, Luhan ternyata kau ada di sini. Annyeong, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Tao!"

"A-an-nyeong, Xiumin hyung." Mengabaikan keterkejutan di wajah mereka bertiga, Xiumin dan Lay juga ikut duduk dengan mereka di sebelah Luhan.

"Eiy, tidak perlu berwajah seperti dulu kita juga pernah duduk bersama seperti ini? Lagipula kita ingin lebih mengenal in-mphhhh" Lay yang baru mengeluarkan suara segera dibungkam oleh kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Lay, kita bisa mati di tangan Kai dan Chanyeol kalau sampai Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mendengarnya. Apalagi jika sampai naga itu ikut berurusan!"Bisikan mengancam Xiumin diangguki Lay yang tiba-tiba berubah pucat.

"Kau tak ingin jadi unicorn panggang kan? Aku juga tak mau jadi rusa panggang!" Setelah mereka bertiga mengangguk kecil bersama, Luhan dan Xiumin melepas bungkaman mereka di bibir Lay.

"Ahaha, tak perlu dihiraukan ucapan unicorn satu ini!" Ucapan Luhan yang tak meyakinkan justru membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo semakin curiga. Zitao sendiri malah takut dibuatnya.

Luhan sudah keringat dingin, karena unicorn pelupa satu itu hampir saja membocorkan rahasia mereka kini suasana jadi sangat canggung. Niat mereka untuk mendekati incaran Kai dan Chanyeol (dan Kris juga sebenarnya, tapi mereka takut jadi bahan makan siang naga satu itu esok harinya. Kulit mereka terlalu indah untuk digosongkan semburan api Kris!) jadi sedikit canggung. Di kepalanya, Luhan sedang memikirkan 20 cara mebuat obat keabadian dengan bahan dasar Lay si unicorn sembari memikirkan bagaimana cara mencairkan suasana ini. Xiumin dan Lay yang diam saja sungguh tidak membantu!

"Gege tidak makan?" Ucapan lirih Tao membuat mereka tersadar. Rasanya Luhan ingin mencium Zitao saat ini!

"Oh ya, tentu!" Mereka mulai kembali ke aktivitas semula, menghabiskan makan siang mereka diselingi beberapa obrolan yang kalau boleh dibilang Luhan seperti menginterogasi ketiga sahabat itu. Hanya hal-hal kecil seperti kelas dan klub mereka sehingga tak membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo curiga.

Obrolan-obrolan kecil mereka kemudian mulai mengalir, keenam pria itu akhirnya mulai bisa santai mengobrol tanpa canggung. Terlebih ada Lay yang satu angkatan dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sehingga obrolan mereka tak jauh-jauh dari topik kelas dua yang terkadang dikomentari Luhan dan Xiumin yang sudah kelas tiga. Terkadang mereka juga menanyai Zitao macam-macam, topik paling sering sebenarnya mereka menanyakan tentang Sehun dan Kai yang sekelas dengannya.

"Ge, aku mau ke toilet dulu." Kyungsoo yang duduk di samping Zitao mengangguk. Melihat Zitao yang sudah menghilang di tengah keramaian kantin, Kyungsoo jadi teringat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Luhan hyung, apa kalian yang menjadi pengawas table manner kelas Tao?" Luhan yang tengah mengunyah makanannya segera menelannya sebelum mengangguk pada Kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang paham kemana arah pembicaraan Kyungsoo, menghentikan acara makannya.

"Ya, kami semua anggota OSIS dan Dewan Sekolah menjadi pengawas acara table manner. Kecuali Kai dan Sehun yang juga peserta table manner, kalau tidak salah mereka berdua juga duduk dengan Tao waktu itu. Ada apa?" Baekhyun berpikir, apa karena Tao satu meja dengan Kai dan Sehun yang memulai semua masalah ini?

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat table manner? Maksudku yang seputar Tao?" Baekhyun semakin curiga, apa hal ini lebih serius lagi?

Xiumin nampak mengingat-ingat kejadian table manner ada yang aneh? Meja Tao? Tanpa sadar Xiumin mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuk kanannya ke dagunya, kebiasaan saat tengah berpikir keras.

"Saat itu yang menjadi pengawas meja Tao itu Kris. Table manner kemarin kita sedikit lebih tegas dari biasanya." Sedikit bagaimana? Bahkan Luhan kemarin melihat unicorn satu itu memelototi siswi yang tengah curi-curi pandang ke Suho.

"Oh ya! Kemarin Kris terlihat sangat berbeda! Dia terlihat sangat semangat mengajari Tao. Kalau biasanya ia hanya akan mengucapkan apa yang harus dilakukan, kemarin Kris sampai membantu Tao memotong makanannya." Luhan mengangguk-angguk setelah membeberkan kejadian yang diingatnya.

"Kalau tidak salah dia bahkan memarahi waiter yang menuangkan kopi. Tapi aku tak tahu masalahnya apa." Ucap Xiumin menambahi.

Kecurigaan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sepertinya benar, menggabungkan informasi yang didapat mereka sepertinya hal ini tak akan berakhir dengan hal sepele. "Memang ada apa?"

Baru saja Baekhyun akan menjawab, ia sudah melihat Tao yang berjalan ke arah mereka. "Tidak, nanti saja ku jelaskan. Boleh kami minta nomor kalian, hyung?"

"Tentu saja!" Mereka berlima kemudian bertukar nomor ponsel ketika Tao sudah kembali duduk dengan mereka. Membuat Zitao sedikit bingung. "Aku minta nomor ponselmu juga, Tao!" Luhan yang menyodorkan smartphonenya membuat Zitao terkejut, ia melirik ke arah Baekhyun meminta persetujuan. "Tidak apa, Tao."

Zitao mengangguk kecil kemudian mulai menuliskan nomor ponselnya ke smartphone milik Luhan. Setelahnya jam makan siang mereka dihabiskan untuk mengobrol sembari menunggu bel masuk berbunyi. Menghiraukan tatapan beberapa orang ke arah meja mereka karena menurut mereka hal itu sudah biasa.

Tapi sayangnya, kali ini tatapan mereka bukanlah tatapan yang biasa mereka lontarkan.

**~oOo~**

Ruang OSIS dan Dewan Sekolah nampak tegang sore itu. Nampak tak biasa karena kini yang berada di sana adalah Luhan, Xiumin, Lay, Sehun, Kai serta dua orang yang menjadi perhatian mereka kini, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Siang tadi setelah jam istirahat, Baekhyun meminta untuk bertemu. Dan dengan dalih kegiatan klub, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo meninggalkan Zitao di perpustakaan seperti biasanya. Sejak siang tadi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tak bisa tenang memikirkan masalah ini terlebih dengan fakta-fakta baru yang Luhan, Xiumin dan Lay ucapkan.

"Memang apa yang berbeda?" Sehun mengambil duduk di samping Luhan, ikut penasaran dengan masalah ini, walau dalam pikirannya ini hal yang sepele karena ia juga melihat sendiri bagaimana perlakuan murid lain pada Zitao selama ini. Hanya sekadar tatapan dan ucapan iri, kadang juga cemoohan tapi tak sampai kekerasan fisik. Sehun dan Kai sendiri ikut dilibatkan Luhan karena mereka berdua ada di meja yang sama dengan Zitao saat acara table manner lalu.

"Terasa sangat berbeda. Kau yang teman sekelasnya pasti juga melihat sendiri bagaimana perlakuan beberapa murid padanya saat ada aku dan Kyungsoo. Tapi kalau ini tatapan mereka terasa lebih intens seperti... marah mungkin? Dulu hanya sekadar iri saja."

"Saat ia dengan kami berdua saja Tao sudah cukup dicemooh, kini saat mereka melihat Tao mendapatkan perlakuan khusus dari kalian kupikir itu yang membuat mereka makin tak suka dengan Tao." Luhan mendengus mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa ada orang yang begitu kekanakan dan membenci seseorang hanya karena hal ini.

"Jadi kalian ingin kami menjauhi Tao?"

"Tolong jangan salah paham, Xiumin hyung. Kami justru senang kalian mau dekat dengan Tao. Tapi karena selama ini kami selalu ada di dekatnya ia jadi dapat masalah. Ia dikucilkan karena penampilannya juga. Aku senang akhirnya ia tak hanya bicara pada kami saja. Lagipula kami yakin kalian bisa melindunginya juga seperti yang kami lakukan."

"Tapi Tao juga pernah bicara dengank-Aaakkk!" Kai mengaduh kesakitan saat kakinya diinjak dengan sepenuh hati oleh Xiumin.

"Bukan itu maksudnya, dasar bodoh!" Lay hanya dapat prihatin, pertama injakan Xiumin pasti sangat sakit, kedua Kai baru saja tampak bodoh di depan pria incarannya. Kasihan sekali.

"Intinya kami khawatir akan terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan. Kami tak masalah interaksi kalian dengan Tao karena kami percaya pada kalian."

"Kau bisa percaya pada kami, Kyungsoo. Jika ada apa-apa kami akan bertindak."

"Tapi tolong jangan terlalu mencolok, Luhan hyung. Aku takut justru akan semakin parah."

Luhan mengangguk membenarkan, sekedar duduk bersama saat makan siang saja sudah mengundang banyak perhatian apalagi jika nanti mereka banyak berinteraksi. Walaupun Luhan sebenarnya sangat sebal, ia sudah merencanakan banyak hal yang akan mereka lakukan agar lebih dekat dengan mereka.

"Aku setuju dengan Baekhyun. Dan ku rasa sebaiknya kita tak memberitahukan hal ini pada Kris. Naga satu itu terkadang bisa berbuat nekat." Dengan ucapan Xiumin mereka mengangguk setuju kemudian membubarkan rapat dadakan mereka itu.

**~oOo~**

"Selamat pagi! Sampai dimana pembahasan kita kemarin?" Pagi ini tak jauh beda dengan kemarin untuk Zitao, masih ada yang membicarakannya tapi ia berusaha bersikap acuh seperti yang diminta Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Aakkk!" Zitao yang baru saja ingin mengambil alat tulis yang ia letakkan di laci mejanya memekik kecil, tak sampai didengar orang lain. Saat ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari laci, ketiga jarinya sudah mengeluarkan darah segar dari sayatan yang membuatnya memekik tadi. Dengan tangan gemetar kecil, Zitao mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan membalut ketiga jarinya yang tersayat. Ia mencoba mencari benda yang menyayatnya di dalam laci, dan dia menemukan lima buah razor.

Ia tak ingat meletakkan benda itu di mejanya, ia juga bukan pemilik benda itu. Melihat sapu tangannya yang semakin merah, Zitao membawa benda itu dalam genggaman tangannya yang terbalut sapu tangan.

"Saem!" Jung sonsaengnim yang tengah menulis beberapa rumus fisika di depan menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Boleh saya ijin ke toilet?"

"Ya, silakan." Mengambil beberapa benda dari tasnya, Zitao segera pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Sehun yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Zitao yang mencurigakan jadi curiga, terlebih ia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu di genggaman tangannya. Ia melirik Kai yang duduk di sampingnya, ternyata Kai juga memperhatikan hal yang sama. Kai memberikan isyarat, menunjuk pintu kelas dengan dagunya. Sepertinya hanya Sehun yang akan bergerak, terlalu mencurigakan kalau mereka pergi berdua.

"Saem, saya juga ijin ke toilet!"

"Aish, ya sudah sana!" Tanpa menunggu lagi, Sehun segera pergi ke toilet terdekat dari kelasnya dan seperti dugaannya ia menemukan Zitao disana.

Zitao yang berdiri membelakangi Sehun, tak sadar jika Sehun memperhatikannya. Zitao mendesis kecil ketika ia membasuh lukanya di wastafel. Pisau yang ditemukannya sudah ia balut dengan sapu tangannya yang kini berwarna darah. Setelah membalut lukanya dengan band-aid yang dibawanya, ia membuang bungkusan saputangannya ke tempat sampah. Tepat sebelum Zitao keluar dari toilet, Sehun menyembunyikan diri darinya. Saat Zitao sudah kembali ke kelas, Sehun masuk ke toilet.

Ia membuka tutup tempat sampah dan menemukan saputangan Zitao yang berlumuran darah. Dengan tissue yang diambilnya, ia membuka bungkusan itu dan menemukan lima razor di dalamnya. Sehun meringis dibuatnya. Dugaan mereka benar, dan kini mulai berlangsung. Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memotret apa yang ditemukannya.

'_Sudah dimulai, dugaan kita benar-benar terjadi_.' Sehun mengirimkan pesan yang diketiknya beserta foto yang diambilnya kepada Luhan, Xiumin, Lay, Kai, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia harus mengurus kasus pembullyan lagi. Sehun menghela napasnya kemudian mengantungi lagi smartphonenya.

**~oOo~**

Ternyata tak cukup hanya razor itu saja, saat mereka akan mengikuti pelajaran olahraga, Zitao menemukan seragam olahraganya sobek di beberapa tempat. Jelas terlihat kalau sobekan itu karena koyakan tangan. Zitao menghela napas panjang, yah lagipula tangannya juga terluka. Zitao menyimpan kembali seragam olahraganya dan keluar dari ruang ganti.

Kai yang tanpa disadari Zitao melihat kejadian tadi segera menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh siswa di ruang ganti. Sayangnya ia tak melihat gelagat yang mencurigakan seperti yang diharapkannya. Kai mendengus, entah memang orang yang merusak seragam Zitao tak ada disini atau mereka sangat jago berakting?

Dengan alasan sakit, Zitao ijin tak ikut pelajaran olahraga siang itu. Dan untung saja tak ada yang curiga.

Saat makan siang Zitao sudah memutar otak beralasan pada Baekhyun, Kyungsoo juga Luhan, Xiumin dan Lay. Zitao tak tahu jika alasan sebenarnya sudah diketahui mereka. Juga masalah seragam olahraga Zitao yang dirusak.

Baekhyun sudah ingin teriak dan mengamuk saat itu. Tapi dengan tangan yang mengepal menahan emosi, Baekhyun akhirnya hanya mengatakan untuk lebih hati-hati.

Keesokan harinya pun tatapan murid lain masih sama terhadap Zitao. Saat ia berjalan di koridor tanpa Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo justru semakin parah. Beberapa murid tampak jelas membicarakannya, menunjuk-nunjuknya bahkan menertawainya. Punggung Zitao sudah makin menyempit, ia ingin lari saja rasanya tapi ia mencoba menghiraukan semua kasak-kusuk serta cemoohan yang jelas-jelas dilontarkan padanya. Memilih untuk menutup mata dan telinganya, ia tak mau membuat mereka kesenangan saat mereka melihat Zitao cepat roboh di hadapan mereka.

Namun tak berhenti sampai di situ saja, saat ia membuka lokernya hari itu ia menemukan semua buku yang disimpannya basah. Zitao terdiam cukup lama di depan lokernya, ia menarik napasnya yang bergetar dalam. Jangan menangis! Jangan menangis! Jangan menangis! Kalimat itu terus diucapkannya bagai mantra hingga rasa pedih di matanya menghilang.

Beberapa murid yang melihat dari pintu belakang kelas yang terbuka sudah tertawa-tawa puas. Saat itu tak ada anggota OSIS atau Dewan Sekolah yang berada di sekitar mereka hingga mereka bisa bebas menertawai penderitaan Zitao. Terlebih saat Zitao pergi keluar kelas. Tapi yang tak mereka duga, Zitao kembali lagi ke dalam kelas dengan kantung plastik di tangan.

Hati-hati tak ingin membuat bukunya semakin rusak, ia memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam kantung plastik dan mengikatnya kuat agar airnya tak kemana-mana.

Tapi para murid itu tahu mereka menang saat Zitao mengambil tasnya dan pergi dari kelas, melewatkan dua mata pelajaran selanjutnya. Hari itu untuk pertama kalinya Zitao bolos dan pulang ke rumahnya yang sepi tanpa kakaknya yang kini sedang bekerja.

Kepergian Zitao yang tak memberitahu siapapun membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo khawatir bukan main. Dua kali mereka mencoba menelfon Zitao hanya untuk tahu Zitao mematikan smartphonenya. Baekhyun pergi ke kelas Zitao saat jam istirahat dan orang yang tersisa di dalam kelas tak membantunya sama sekali, mereka hanya bilang jika Zitao tak ada di kelas. Baekhyun berlari ke ruang OSIS dan Dewan Sekolah berniat menemui Sehun dan Kai, baru saja ia membuka pintu masuk ia justru menubruk seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Baek, ada apa?" Mundur beberapa langkah dari orang yang ditabraknya, Baekhyun sempat kehilangan kata-kata ketika ternyata orang yang ditabraknya adalah Chanyeol. Sadar Chanyeol masih memperhatikannya, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba kembali sadar.

"Sehun, Kai," Baekhyun yang masih panik hanya bisa mengatakan kedua nama orang yang dicarinya.

"Mencari Sehun dan Kai?" Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. "Mereka ada di dalam." Tanpa menunggu lama, Baekhyun segera masuk melewati Chanyeol. Melihat Baekhyun yang masuk ke ruangan mereka dengan wajah panik, beberapa orang di dalam menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Ada apa, Baekhyun?" Luhan mengikuti langkah Baekhyun hingga ia berhenti di hadapan Sehun dan Kai.

"Kalian tahu Zitao pergi kemana?"

"Apa? Dia meninggalkan kelas? Aku tidak tahu, hyung. Kami ada di sini sejak tadi, pagi tadi kami masih melihatnya di kelas." Baekhyun sudah ingin menangis mendengar jawaban Kai. Bayangan-bayangan kelam masa lalu mereka sudah bermunculan di kepalanya.

"Hei! Hei! Baek! Cobalah untuk tenang, coba jelaskan pada kami." Chanyeol memegangi bahu Baekhyun saat ia tampak akan merosot jatuh.

"Kami mau makan siang saat tahu Zitao tak ada di kelasnya. Ponselnya tak aktif, kami sudah mencari ke perpustakaan, atau toilet dan tempat-tempat lain tapi tak menemukannya juga. Aku bertanya pada salah satu murid, dan dia hanya bilang kalau Zitao pergi dari kelas. Kyungsoo masih mencari ke tempat lain sambil mencoba menghubungi telfon rumahnya dan aku pergi ke sini. Aku tidak tahu Zitao pergi kemana." Tanpa disadarinya, air mata sudah turun deras dari kedua matanya.

Luhan membawa Baekhyun duduk di kursi yang ditarikkan Chen. Baekhyun sudah tak bisa menghalangi air matanya lagi, ia sudah menangis tak karuan tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang melihatnya.

"Hei, tenanglah. Kami akan bantu mencarinya, kami akan hubungi Suho dan Kris juga untuk ikut mencari Tao." Chanyeol bersimpuh di depan Baekhyun dan mencoba menenangkannya, tapi tangis Baekhyun justru makin keras.

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang mencelakai Tao? Bagaimana kalau ada yang menculiknya lagi? Kami sudah menyembunyikannya sejauh ini, kenapa terjadi sekarang? Aku tidak mau Zitao terluka seperti dulu!" Chanyeol segera memeluk Baekhyun, melihatnya semakin rapuh membuatnya sakit.

Siang itu pertanyaan yang melayang-layang di kepala mereka terpaksa mereka kesampingkan. Mereka pergi ke seluruh penjuru sekolah mencari keberadaan Zitao selama tiga jam yang tak membuahkan hasil. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang tadinya berdebat cukup lama akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengabari Zimei, kakak Zitao.

Sore harinya, Zitao ditemukan Zimei di rumah mereka. Tertidur di ruang membaca dengan bekas airmata di kedua pipinya.

**~oOo~**

"Tolong jaga Zitao, ya."

Kalimat serta ekspresi wajah Zimei terus terbayang di benak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Mereka merasa telah gagal menjaga Zitao seperti yang diminta Zimei. Mereka sudah bersiap diri jika akan dimarahi Zimei sore kemarin tapi Zimei justru mengatakan tak apa.

Ketika Zimei membongkar tas Zitao kemarin, ia tahu adik tersayangnya sudah menjadi korban bully. Tapi jika ia mau memindahkan Zitao ke sekolah lain rasanya itu keputusan yang tak bijak terlebih ia akan jauh dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang bisa membantunya menjaga Zitao di sekolah. Ia sudah berpikir apa ia harus langsung turun tangan meminta bantuan pihak sekolah, namun Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah meyakinkannya untuk menyerahkan masalah ini pada mereka. Jadi hari itu ketiga sahabat itu terlihat bertiga dimanapun berada. Well, kecuali saat pelajaran tentu saja.

Berangkat sekolah bersama seperti biasa, mengantar Zitao hingga kelas, melarang Zitao pergi ke toilet sendiri, makan siang berenam dan kembali ke kelas. Mereka yakin jika Zitao tak dibiarkan sendirian maka ia akan baik-baik saja setidaknya hingga pelaku pembullyan Zitao ditemukan.

Yang jadi masalah adalah saat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo harus mengikuti kegiatan klub. Zitao terpaksa harus menunggu sendirian di perpustakaan. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang khawatir sudah berpikir untuk membolos saja.

"Kalian tak perlu membolos, akan ada yang menemani Zitao di perpustakaan nanti." Luhan yang sudah mengenakan tasnya bersandar di dinding koridor kelas Zitao.

"Kris sedang mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan, dia bisa menemani Zitao." Kedua pipi Zitao sudah bersemu saat Xiumin menyebut nama Kris. Untung saja tak ada yang menyadari perubahan rona pipinya.

"Bagaimana Tao? Kalau kau mau langsung pulang juga tak apa, kami bisa bolos sehari ini." Ya walau nanti mereka bisa dihukum karena sudah dua kali membolos minggu ini di tengah persiapan festival yang akan datang.

"Tak apa, ge. Tao menunggu di perpustakaan saja."

"Baiklah, tunggu kami di sana ya. Annyeong!"

Menunggu sampai mereka berjalan meninggalkannya, Zitao akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke perpustakaan juga. Koridor sekolah sudah cukup sepi dari pada biasanya. Ada yang sudah masuk kegiatan klub ada yang sudah pulang atau sekedar belajar di area sekolah. Zitao baru saja akan mengambil ponselnya saat ia merasakan ada beberapa tangan yang menariknya.

Mulutnya dibekap dengan salah satu tangan dan ia ditarik pergi. Tubuh Zitao sudah bergetar, begitu juga kedua bola matanya yang sudah bergetar ketakutan. Bayangan masa lalunya yang terasa seperti saat ini membuatnya semakin ketakutan. Tenaganya seperti hilang meninggalkan tubuhnya. Saat ia mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang menyeretnya, ia mendapati dua orang pria berpakaian seragam sekolah sepertinya. Jangan-jangan mereka orang yang selalu membullynya?

Zitao yang mencoba memberontak tak membuahkan hasil sama sekali, ia terus diseret hingga akhirnya ia dilempar ke bagian sekolah yang sepi. Zitao rasa ini di belakang gedung olahraga. Zitao mencoba bangkit berdiri ketika dilihatnya segerombol orang datang ke arahnya, yang paling banyak adalah siswi seangkatannya yang pernah ia lihat.

"Lihat siapa yang kita punya di sini?" Seorang siswi maju dengan berkacak pinggang. Zitao tak pernah melihat perempuan ini sebelumnya, asumsinya ia dari kelas yang berbeda.

"Benalu kecil yang sudah merusak pemandangan dan membuat kita mendapatkan tugas merepotkan." Zitao yang tadinya mau berdiri kembali tersungkur saat kedua tangan yang digunakannya untuk tumpuan masih mati rasa akibat cengkeraman dua orang yang membawanya tadi.

"Kau pikir siapa kau ini?" Perempuan itu berjongkok di hadapannya. "Sudah dekat-dekat dengan Baekhyun oppa dan Kyungsoo oppa, sekarang kau juga dekat-dekat dengan anggota OSIS dan Dewan Sekolah. Kau pikir kau ini siapa?" Perempuan itu menarik dagunya lalu memukul kepalanya.

"Dasar tak tahu diri!" Pria dari belakangnya kini menendang punggungnya kuat.

"Tidakkah menurut kalian kita harus menghukumnya agar ia tahu diri?" Tak lama siswa-siswa mendekatinya dan mulai melayangkan pukulan mereka. Wajahnya dipukul, kakinya ditendang, begitu juga dengan punggung dan perutnya. Kedua tangan yang berusaha melindungi tangannya terasa tak ada gunanya, kepala dan wajahnya masih juga terasa sakit dan ia yakin sudah banyak luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Air mata sudah tak bisa ditahannya,rasanya lama sekali ia dipukuli hingga ia benar-benar kehilangan tenaganya. Isak tangisnya justru membuat pria-pria yang memukulinya menjadi kesenangan.

"Hei! Kami para wanita juga ingin bersenang-senang!" Baru juga Zitao merasa lega ketika tendangan dan pukulan itu berakhir, ia justru merasakan sakit lagi saat sebuah telur dilemparkan ke kepalanya. Tak hanya satu, telur-telur itu terus berdatangan diselingi tawa mereka.

Zitao berusaha melindungi wajahnya dari lemparan telur yang terus datang. Isak tangisnya tak berhenti terlebih rasa sakit juga tak kunjung hilang. Kapan mereka akan berhenti?

"Langkah selanjutnya, kita baluri dengan tepung!" Tepung yang dituangkan ke kepala dan seluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya terbatuk terlebih dengan aroma amis telur yang membuatnya mual.

"Dan terakhir kita beri adonan basah!" Air yang bercampur tepung kini mengguyurnya, membuat tubuhnya semakin lengket.

"Wah lihat ini, hasil karya yang paling indah!" Tawa beberapa orang di sana meledak puas, menghiraukan isak tangis Zitao.

"Dengar ya, kau harus tahu diri! Kau itu hanya nerd yang tak enak dilihat! Kau ini hanya benalu, jadi jangan pernah dekat-dekat dengan anggota OSIS atau Dewan Sekolah juga Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Terutama jangan pernah dekat-dekat dengan Kris oppa!" Satu lagi tendangan di kepalanya sebelum perempuan itu mundur.

"Ah, sepatuku jadi kotor karena nerd ini. Kita tinggalkan saja dia sampai besok juga pasti dia masih ada di sini."

Zitao menangis semakin keras saat akhirnya mereka meninggalkannya. Memang apa salahnya dekat dengan teman-temannya? Bahkan ia sudah bersahabat dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sejak sekolah menengah. Lalu kenapa sekarang mereka membencinya karena dekat-dekat dengan sahabatnya? Zitao juga tak pernah jadi orang pertama yang mendekati anggota OSIS atau Dewan Sekolah, justru mereka yang mengajaknya menjadi teman mereka.

Apa salah Zitao? Ia tak meminta dirinya untuk menjadi nerd seperti ini. Ia juga tak pernah membuat masalah dengan mereka hingga membuat mereka harus membencinya. Tapi hanya karena ia berpenampilan seperti ini dan bisa dekat dengan orang paling populer di sekolahnya ia jadi dibenci banyak orang? Apa ini salah Zitao?

Zitao hanya dapat meringkuk di sana. Dengan tubuh yang terluka dan kotor, ia menangis sekencangnya mencoba untuk mengosongkan rasa sakit yang menyesaki dadanya.

**~oOo~**

Sudah satu jam Kris duduk di perpustakaan dengan buku-buku yang berserakan di meja. Namun Zitao yang seharusnya menemaninya justru tak kunjung datang. Rasa cemas tak ayal muncul di benaknya sejak tigapuluh menit lalu.

Merasa ia sudah benar-benar kehilangan konsentrasiuntuk mengerjakan tugasnya, Kris mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia perlu mencari Zitao sekarang juga.

Pilihan pertamanya adalah kelas Zitao yang berarti kelas Kai dan Sehun juga. Tapi saat tiba disana ia tak menemukan seorangpun. Mencoba berpikir positif, ia berusaha mencari di seluruh lorong sekolah. Ketika ia tak kunjung menemukannya, rasa cemas semakin menyelimutinya. Ia merasa bodoh kenapa ia tak minta nomor ponsel Zitao? SaatKris tak juga menemukannya di lorong kelas satu, ia memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan mencari Zitao. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan anggota OSIS serta Dewan Sekolah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Area kelas satu tak ada, area kelas dua tak ada, area kelas tiga tak ada, atap sekolah tak ada, kantin juga tak ada. Kris meminta mereka untuk mencari lagi dan meminta Kyungsoo menghubungi rumah Zitao. Kedua kakinya membawanya tak tentu arah hingga satu jam kemudian ia menemukan seseorang di belakang gedung olahraga. Meringkuk dan tertutup tepung. Rasa cemas semakin membuncah saat perlahan ia mendekati sosok tersebut.

"Tao?"Kelegaan tak bisa ia pungkiri kedatangannya saat sosok itu benar Zitao. Kris yang mendekat ke arah Zitao dikejutkan lagi saat Zitao justru beringsut mundur dan tangis yang semakin kencang.

"Hei tak apa, ini hanya aku, Kris!" Zitao semakinmundur dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"Tidak boleh dekat Kris sunbae." bisikan Zitao yang ketakutan mengiris hati Kris. Menghiraukan Zitao yang masih ketakutan, Kris membawanya dalam dekapannya. Hati Kris semakin teriris saat Zitao berusaha memberontak untuk lepas dari pelukannya. Namun dekapan Kris yang kuat dan tenaga Zitao yang memang sudah tak bersisa akhirnya membuat Zitao berhenti memberontak. Zitao membiarkan dirinya menangis di pelukan Kris.

Kris kemudian mengangkat Zitao dan membawanya ke toilet. Kris mendudukkan Zitao di wastafel kemudian membasahi saputangan yang dibawanya untuk membersihkan wajah Zitao.

"Mereka bilang Tao tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan kalian." Kris menghentikan tangannya saat suara Zitao yang terdengar seperti bisikan didengarnya.

"Tao juga tak boleh dekat-dekat Baekhyun gege dan Kyungsoo gege, padahal mereka sahabat Tao." Air mata kembali membasahi pipi Zitao. "Mereka bilang," isak tangisnya membuat Zitao kesusahan bicara disela tangisnya. "mereka bilang, Tao tak boleh dekat-dekat Kris sunbae." Tak tahan lagi akhirnya Kris memeluk Zitao dan membiarkannya menangis di bahunya.

"Sunbae, Tao sudah lelah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**a/n:**

Kristao momentnya dikit ya? Saya tahu. Ngebosenin ya? Saya tahu. Kelamaan ya? Saya tahu.

Maaf beribu maaf ya saya baru lanjutin sekarang . *deepbow

Jadi sebenernya ketika saya bilang saya mau memulihkan diri dari depresi dengan cara fangirling, saya malah nyasar baca ff ShikaTema kemudian keblabasan baca sasunaru, sasusaku, nejiten, naruhina, sama kakasaku. Jarang baca ff taoris, binhwan, namjin baik di ffn ato aff.

Ketika saya mutusin buat lanjut ff ini, saya sadar saya kehilangan gaya menulis saya dan saya merasa tulisan saya makin awkward.

Di chapter ini mengandung ABUSE untuk menunjang klimaks dari cerita ini, dan saya rasa abusenya rada aneh juga, soalnya saya orangnya ga tegaan tapi maksa bikin abuse begini, itung-itung belajar ya

Ini chapter terpanjang saya, tapi mungkin yang paling ngebosenin juga, maaf .

Someone in the picturenya ditunggu aja ya ^^

yang mau chat saya silakan add pin saya **7EBA3E89 **atau twitter saya ** peach_2524**

Untuk yang review sekarang saya berusaha bales riview kalian, jadi kalau dapet inbox dari saya itu artinya saya siap meluncurkan chapter selanjutnya~

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review, follow atau favorite

**Last, mind to review? ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Like a Flower**

**Cast : Tao x Kris**

**Author : Cloudy**

**Summary : Jangan pandang matanya jika kau takut untuk jatuh dalam pesonanya. Jangan pandang matanya jika kau tak ingin menjadi budak pesonanya.**

**Warning : Yaoi, typo(s), Ey(T)D**

**a/n : **Aloha~ Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf ternyata chapter 5 banyak banget typo berupa kata yang hilang.

Maaf untuk ketidak nyamanannya dan saya sudah edit chapter 5 siapa tahu ada yang mau re-read, sekarang sudah rapi *deepbow ^^

**~oOo~**

Mumpung lagi mood, saya mau balas review di sini karena guest ga bisa saya bales riviewnya jadi bales sini aja ya ^^

**celindazifan : **huhuhu maaf ya dear kalau lama, iya Tao menderita dulu buat nyari kebahagiaan. Makasih semangatnya~ ^^ oh ya, line kamu udah ga bisa kah?

**LVenge : **Sabar kak~ chapter depan~ Zitao transformasi~ makasih dukungannya ^^

**Kirei Thelittlethieves : **maaf ya saking lama updatenya sampe lupa jalan ceritanya. Makasih dukungannya~ ^^

**Rich L. Khalifa : **Iya kurang ajar banget yang bully baby Tao, siapa sih orangnya?! ;A; hehehe sabar ya Tao pasti bakal berubah~ makasih reviewnya~ ^^

**Aiko Vallery : **Aku juga ga tega bikinnya sebenernya ;A; makasih dukungannya ^^

**Julie Yu : **Itu memang flashback kok kan dari 2010 trus langsung 2013 nah masalah Tao jadi nerd kebongkar disini kan. makasih dukungannya ^^

**hztao : **Nah silakan baca chapter ini, semoga pertanyaan kamu terjawab~ makasih dukungannya, aku bakal lanjutin ff ini sampe selesai kok tapi tetep bakal lama ^^

**Jeon hyeun : **Iya maaf ya chapter kemarin lama banget, semoga ini ga selama yang dulu ^^

**ang always : **Jangan nangis ;A; udah dilanjut ini~

**Panpan894 : **Sudah~ ^^

**blankRa09 : **makasih dear~ chapter besok deh kita liat gimana rencana Kris~ makasih dukungannya ^^

**Huang Minseok : **Iya sedih :'( semoga chapter ini menjawab pertanyaan kamu ya ^^

**annisakkamjong : **maaf ya dear saking lamanya sampe lupa jalan ceritanya ;A; tenang jangan kesel dulu sama Kris coba baca chapter ini dulu ya~ bener banget menurut kamu dear~ makasih dukungannya ^^

**meyy-chaan : **Jangan digoreng lah Taonya, kasian atuh ;A; semoga ini lebih cepet dari chapter kemarin ya, makasih dukungannya ^^

**exoel12 : **SELAMAT DATANG~~~ iya dia pernah diculik, buat lebih jelasnya silakan baca chapter ini. Semoga bisa menjawab pertanyaan kamu ya~ makasih dukungannya ^^

**Huangtaotaozi : **Sudah dear, makasih dukungannya ^^

**huang : **Iya sedih banget :'( sudah dilanjut ya ^^

**jitao : **Maaf ya Tao aku tindas mulu, tapi aku sayang Tao kok. makasih dukungannya ^^

**Park chan hyun 614 : **Wah ga janji ini penderitaan terakhir Tao, tapi Tao bakal bahagia kok nantinya ^^

**Ammi Gummy : **TBC emang nyakitin ya :') bisa ga orang sabar cowoknya cetarr soalnya aku juga mau xD

**munakyumin137 : **maaf ya dikit, ini kayaknya bakal krasa dikit juga ;A;

**TKsit : **Iya jahat banget, siapa sih yang ngerencanain ;A; hehehe jangan sedih ya~

**Viyomi : **Gapapa dear jangan sedih~ Tao bakal bahagia kok nantinya ^^

**wuami : **sudah dilanjut dear~ makasih dukungannya ^^

**flamyflame : **maaf ya lama banget nungguinnya, aku baru nyadar ini ff udah setahunan atau lebih dan baru dapet 6 chapter, maaf ya soalnya aku jenis slow writer. Masih belum tahu sampai kapan dan rencananya aku masih mau tambahin satu konflik lagi. Makasih udah ngikutin ff ini aku juga lagi ngusahain untuk terus nulis ff KT ^^ Masa sih dah ngeri? Semoga keberadaan Kris disini bisa terjawab ya~ makasih dukungannya ^^

**bukan princess syahrini : ***amit amit amit jabang bayi* secara ga langsung aku juga dong yang bikin Tao dibully ;A; sabar kak~ silakan baca chapter ini ya ~

**KrisTaoPanda01 : **Semoga chapter ini menjawab pertanyaan kamu ya ^^

** : **Semoga aja nggak trauma lagi ;A; semoga chapter ini bisa menjawab penasaran kamu tentang Kris ^^

**pranawuland : **ini kayaknya KT momentnya masih dikit ya, sabar ya ^^

**Happy Reading ^.~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Do not copycat!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana Eunha High School masih lengang seperti bagaimana semestinya sekolah di pukul enam pagi, tapi tidak dengan ruang Dewan Sekolah dan OSIS. Mendahului anggotanya yang lain, Kris sang ketua Dewan Sekolah nampak sudah duduk nyaman di mejanya dengan beberapa lembar kertas dan paper cup berisi kopi yang dibelinya di coffee shop 24 jam. Namun bukannya mengerjakan kertas-kertas itu, Kris justru tengah melamunkan sesuatu. Terkadang ia tersenyum kemudian senyumnya hilang dan seperti itu terus menerus.

Ia masih teringat bagaimana dekatnya ia dengan Zitao. Aroma mint dan lemon masih dapat ia rasakan seperti saat ia berada di dekat Zitao. Pipinya yang merona saat Kris berada di belakangnya. Bayangan-bayangan itu terus berputar di pikirannya hingga tanpa sadar ia tersenyum dibuatnya, namun pikiran-pikiran lain ikut mengganggunya. Apakah kemarin ia berlebihan? Bagaimana kalau Zitao justru takut padanya? Kris mengusap wajahnya frustasi, bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikannya.

"Oh, ketua kita rajin sekali." Xiumin yang datang membawa paper cup yang Kris duga berisi kopi juga mengambil duduk di mejanya.

"Pagi Kris hyung!" Chen yang dengan riang membawa beberapa folder yang Kris curigai berisi pekerjaannya membuat alis Kris berkedut.

"Pagi Chen!"

"Wah, sudah ada yang datang ternyata. Selamat pagi semua!" Kali ini Luhan yang datang dengan pengikutnya yang setia Oh Sehun dan sahabatnya Kim Jongin. Begitulah baginda Luhan mengakuinya, yang diiyakan saja oleh sehun sang kekasih.

"Pagi!" Tak lama datang Lay bersama Suho. Yang menarik perhatian Kris adalah sebuah flashdisk yang dikalungkan ke leher Lay. Uh-oh, itu pertanda buruk untuk Kris dan Suho.

Ketika mereka mulai bertempat di meja masing-masing, mereka menyadari ada sesuatu yang kurang. Lebih tepatnya suara yang biasanya memenuhi ruangan itu. Chanyeol si biang ribut belum ada!

"Kemana Yoda satu itu?"

"Entahlah, Kris. Dia juga tak mengangkat telfonku tadi." Xiumin memeriksa beberapa folder yang dibawakan Chen kemudian berjalan ke arah Kris. "Laporan untuk sponsor." Dugaan Kris tak pernah meleset jika tentang pekerjaan. Kris sudah merasakan kepalanya berdenyut membayangkan pekerjaan hari ini.

"Tenang, hyung. Kau tak sendirian dengan penderitaan karena tumpukan kertas dan data. Aku dan suho hyung juga." Ucapan Chen membuat Kris menghela napasnya sejenak. Kris meminum kopinya lagi sebelum mulai menenggelamkan kepalanya ke tumpukan pekerjaannya. Resiko menjadi ketua, mau bagaimana lagi.

OSIS dan Dewan sekolah memang tengah sibuk-sibuknya mengingat empatpuluh hari lagi akan diadakan festival sekolah. Festival yang dibuka untuk umum ini tentu memerlukan dana yang tak sedikit, belum lagi hiburan yang harus dipilih secara selektif untuk menarik perhatian calon pengunjung, belum lagi masalah keamanan yang akan ditingkatkan. Memikirkannya saja Kris sudah pusing.

"Maaf aku terlambat!" Suara pintu yang dibuka kasar mengikuti teriakan anggota terakhir mereka menarik perhatian semua orang di ruangan.

"Chanyeol, kau tak perlu berteriak!" Yang ditegur hanya menampilkan senyum khasnya dan segera menuju mejanya.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu terlambat Chanyeol?"

"Luhan hyung, tentu saja Chanyeol terlambat karena memimpikan sesorang~" Sehun menaik turunkan alisnya dengan seringaian jahil di bibirnya.

"Mimpi yang lebih dari hangat dengan hyung mungil itu~" Kai –partner in crime Sehun- menyikut Sehun dengan seringaian sama di bibirnya.

"Aku tidak bermimpi seperti itu dengan Baekhyun!" Melihat Chanyeol yang memerah hingga ke telinga membuat dua anggota termuda itu tertawa puas, sukses mengerjai Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun? Murid tingkat dua yang sarapan dengan kita dulu itu?" Chanyeol seketika memucat ketika Luhan mengetahui tentang Baekhyun. Luhan itu rasa penasarannya tinggi, dan ia tak mau menjadi korban tunggal Luhan.

"Bukannya kau juga sedang mengincar Kyungsoo, Kai?" Lebih baik menyeret korban lain juga daripada rahasianya terbongkar sendirian. Sehun sudah tertawa keras sambil memukul-mukul bahu Kai. Rasa puas sekaligus prihatin untuk sahabatnya.

Kai sudah akan mendesis ketika mata rusa Luhan nampak berkilat-kilat bahagia. Selesai sudah masa mengagumi diam-diam dari seorang Kim Jongin. Tak lama muncul seriangaian di bibir Luhan dan mereka tahu pasti apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan, terlebih saat ia melirik Xiumin dan Lay sebagai antek-anteknya.

"Kalian tenang saja, kami tak akan membongkar rahasia kalian. Kami hanya ingin tahu bagaimana Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo itu." Dan itulah yang sebenarnya mereka takutkan.

Kris baru saja ingin menertawakan nasib kedua temannya ketika pandangan Luhan kini justru tertuju padanya dengan seringaian yang masih menempel di bibirnya. Percayalah seringaiannya sebenarnya tak menakutkan sama sekali tapi niat di balik seringaian itulah yang selalu membuat mereka khawatir.

"Membicarakan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, aku jadi ingat Tao. Kemarin kau terlihat dekat sekali dengannya, Kris." Kris yang berniat menghindari topik pembicaraan dengan pura-pura fokus pada pekerjaannya tak berhasil.

"Aku hanya membantunya, Lu." Sayangnya seringaian yang masih menempel di bibir Luhan menunjukkan alasan Kris tak membuatnya percaya.

"Ya, kau membantu banyak sekali, Fanfan~" Mendengar panggilan Luhan membuat alis Kris berkedut jengkel. Fanfan? Yang benar saja! Kris saja bergidik menyebutnya dalam hati.

"Kau tahu hyung, aku dan Kai bisa saja membantumu meminta nomor ponsel Tao." Bagus, sekarang serangan-serangan itu tertuju padanya. Semoga saja pacar cadel Luhan ini tak merencanakan sesuatu dengan partner in crime-nya, Kai.

"Kerjakan tugas kalian!"

**~oOo~**

Satu lagi hari yang sangat sibuk untuk Kris dan Suho. Hari ini ia harus menghadiri rapat dengan seluruh anggota OSIS kemudian mengadakan rapat dengan perwakilan dari setiap kelas untuk membahas festival sekolah. Belum lagi rapat dengan anggota inti kemudian pengajuan proposal untuk Kepala Sekolah, kemudian pencarian sponsor dan masih banyak lagi yang harus mereka kerjakan.

Akhir-akhir ini kopi menjadi teman setianya dimana pun. Sebagai murid tingkat akhir pekerjaan sekolahnya juga mulai menumpuk. Belum lagi kegiatan klub basketnya dimana Kris kini menjadi koordinator setelah mundur dari jabatan sebagai kapten. Kopi sudah bertugas menjadi anti-depressants yang paling aman untuknya. Mencegah kantuk, membantu ia berkonsentrasi dan ada waktu untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Kris yakin, dia bisa jadi General Manager yang sukses nantinya dengan waktu tidurnya yang sangat singkat.

Sore ini setelah kegiatan belajar mengajar selesai, semua anggotanya akan berkumpul untuk membahas sponsor lagi dan dari kejauhan sayup-sayup ia mendengar pembicaraan dari dalam ruang Dewan Sekolah dan OSIS. Well, itu tak seperti biasanya. Biasanya anggotanya yang hyperactive karena kebanyakan kafein -atau kadang gula- sudah membuat keributan hingga ia bisa mendengar keributan mereka dari jarak sepuluh meter.

Memasuki ruangan, ia merasakan semua mata tertuju padanya dan ruangan menjadi senyap. Ini juga tak biasa, karena ruang ini selalu ramai entah saat mereka bekerja atau saat istirahat seperti ini.

Kelakuan anggotanya akhir-akhir ini menurutnya sangat aneh. Kemarin pagi setelah dikorek habis-habisan tentang dirinya dengan Zitao -yang tak menghasilkan informasi yang memuaskan sebenarnya- siang harinya ia dipandangi oleh anggotanya. Saat Kris bertanya ada apa, mereka hanya bilang tak ada apa-apa. Kris ingin mengacuhkannya, tapi mendapati Luhan, Sehun, Kai dan Xiumin yang meliriknya diam-diam membuatnya semakin penasaran. Dan hari ini sikap mereka masih sama mencurigakannya.

Kris sudah ingin membentak mereka saat ia sadar emosinya mulai tak stabil. Mungkin lebih baik menunggu mereka mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi sebagaimanapun besarnya ia ingin mengacuhkan keanehan mereka, ia tak bisa menghiraukan tatapan sendu Luhan atau sikap Sehun yang terlihat ragu-ragu ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Mungkin Kris yang berlebihan menanggapi reaksi anggotanya. Mungkin mereka hanya lelah dengan tugas-tugas mereka yang menumpuk, ia juga sudah hampir gila dengan tugas-tugasnya.

Sayangnya sikap mereka keesokan harinya yang semakin membuatnya curiga tak ayal mengganggu pikirannya juga. Dan sayangnya ada rapat yang harus Kris hadiri, membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk menginterogasi anggotanya.

"Suho, kita pergi sekarang."Siang ini ia harus menghadiri rapat dengan Kepala Sekolah untuk membahas proposal yang sudah mereka ajukan kemarin. Sebenarnya Kris sudah sangat malas, tidak bisakah Kepala Sekolah langsung menandatangani proposalnya saja?

Jika ada orang yang tak disukai Kris, itu adalah Wakil Kepala Sekolah mereka yang baru bekerja sekitar tujuh bulan ini. Wanita itu selalu membuat pekerjaan Kris semakin rumit, padahal pekerjaan itu bisa selesai lebih cepat. Suho yang paling santun saja menyebutnya nenek sihir. Yah walau dengan usianya yang masih tergolong muda, dengan penampilan berlebihan, dan sikap menyebalkan. Termasuk dengan tingkah lakunya yang mencoba terlihat sexy -dan sangat gagal-.

"Tidakkah mendatangkan BTS sebagai bintang tamu agak berlebihan? Apalagi kalian juga mau mendatangkan B.A.P sebagai bintang tamu di hari kedua dan SHINee di hari ketiga. Biayanya akan sangat membengkak."

"Kami mengerti, tapi hal ini sudah dilakukan sejak empat tahun terakhir. Mendatangkan bintang tamu yang besar akan mendatangkan pengunjung yang banyak juga. Dana yang kami peroleh dari sponsor cukup untuk mengundang mereka dan kami juga sudah melakukan banyak perhitungan. Band sekolah kita juga cukup terkenal dan memiliki banyak penggemar mereka sendiri. Ditambah dengan penggemar bintang tamu kita yang banyak. Pengunjung akan sangat banyak dan sekolah kita cukup besar untuk melakukan festival ini. Kami sudah memperhitungkan tiket yang akan terjual cukup untuk menutup dana yang kami keluarkan untuk mendatangkan bintang tamu. Belum lagi stand yang akan setiap kelas buat juga pertunjukan dari perwakilan kelas. Para murid senang dan sekolah juga mendapatkan keuntungan."

Kepala Sekolah hanya memperhatikan penjelasan Kris dengan diam. Sejujurnya beliau percaya dengan kinerja Kris, dua tahun Kris menangani hal ini dan keputusannya tak pernah mengecewakan. Tapi ia harus menghormati Wakil Kepala Sekolah yang ingin mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Apa kalian tidak terlalu yakin, keadaan bisa saja berubah kan?"Jika Kris tak tahu sopan santun mungkin dia sudah membentak nenek sihir ini.

"Kami yakin dengan perhitungan kami, karena kami sudah memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi juga." Suho yang melihat Kris ingin mengamuk segara mengambil alih.

Ditengah rapat yang tengah berlangsung, Kris merasakan smartphonenya bergetar lama. Ketika melihat layar smartphonenya, nama Chen tertera.

"Maaf, saya permisi sebentar." Kris menjauh dari ruang Kepala Sekolah sebelum akhirnya mengangkat telfon Chen. "Yeoboseyo, ada apa Chen?"

"Hyung, Tao menghilang. Bantu kami mencarinya!" Kris hanya mendengar sampai Tao menghilang ketika Kris tanpa sadar kembali ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

"Maaf pak Kepala Sekolah, saya tidak bisa melanjutkan rapat. Kami harus pergi menangani sesuatu."

"Ya, silakan."Setelah dipersilakan pergi, Kris segera menelfon Chen dan mengajak Suho yang bahkan tak tahu apa-apa.

"Kemana Tao pergi? Daerah mana saja yang sudah dicari?"Kris tak membiarkan Chen bicara dan langsung menanyakan tentang Zitao.

"Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah mencari Tao di kelas dan beberapa tempat lain. Kami juga sudah berpencar untuk mencarinya. Kami sudah mencoba menghubungi Tao tapi ponselnya dimatikan."

"Ada apa Kris?" Suho yang masih mencoba menyusul langkah Kris semakin bingung terlebih dengan pertanyaan yang Kris tanyakan pada Chen.

"Tao menghilang dan anggota kita juga Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang berusaha mencarinya. Suho, tolong bantu kami mencarinya dan aku akan pergi ke kantor guru untuk mencari data siswa." Mengangguk paham, Suho berpencar dengan Kris dan mulai ikut mencari Zitao.

Sampai di kantor guru, Kris segera meminta ijin mengakses data siswa. Ia mencoba mencari nomor telefon rumah Zitao. Namun begitu ketemu, telfonnya tak kunjung diangkat.

Dua jam mereka terus mencari hingga akhirnya mereka kembali berkumpul di ruang Dewan Sekolah dan OSIS. Kris masih mencoba menghubungi rumah Zitao dan masih tak mendapatkan jawaban juga. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah hampir menangis wajah mereka dipenuhi ketakutan dan kekhawatiran. Kris sudah frustrasi memikirkan dimana sebenarnya Tao.

"Soo, hubungi Zimei noona."

"Baek!"

"Tidak ada cara lain, kita harus beritahu Zimei noona!"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang berdebat panjang akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghubungi Zimei walau nampak jelas raut ketakutan di wajah mereka. Dan satu jam kemudian setelah mereka berpencar kembali, Zimei memberi kabar jika ia sudah menemukan Zitao.

Kelegaan luar biasa yang mereka rasakan tak ayal menyadarkan Kris. Ia tadinya terlalu panik untuk menyadari keadaan hingga akhirnya Zitao ditemukan. Kenapa Zitao yang menghilang menjadi masalah yang begitu besar? Mengapa mereka semua panik seperti ini? Kris mengakui ia menaruh perhatian lebih pada Zitao dan ia pantas untuk panik begitu juga Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, lalu kenapa semua anggotanya begitu panik? Kenapa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sangat ketakutan?

"Semuanya berkumpul, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga!" Melihat ekspresi Kris yang masih begitu tegang, mereka menuruti perintah Kris dan kembali ke ruang Dewan Sekolah dan OSIS.

"Beritahu aku, semuanya." Baekhyun terlihat ragu-ragu begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo. Apakah mereka harus menceritakan hal ini? Tapi melihat ekspresi Kris yang menuntut, mungkin ini yang terbaik.

"Tao dulu anak yang sangat periang. Dia disenangi banyak orang terlebih ia sangat manis dan ramah. Semua orang yang bertemu dengannya pasti akan menyukainya. Banyak yang bilang matanyalah yang paling mempesona mereka. Lingkar hitam di bawah matanya membuatnya mirip dengan panda, bentuk matanya yang feminin seperti kucing dan dua manik mata yang sehitam malam. Sinar matanya yang riang dan polos menghipnotis banyak orang. Tapi sayangnya pesonanya juga menarik orang jahat. Dan tiga tahun lalu Tao diculik." Baekhyun mengambil napasnya yang bergetar. Kedua matanya sudah berlinang dan suaranya juga sudah bergetar.

"Penculikan itu membawa trauma untuknya. Terlebih dua minggu sebelumnya kedua orangtua Tao meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Kami berusaha mencarinya, dan setelah dua hari akhirnya kami menemukan Tao dengan bantuan polisi. Dia..." Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar airmata sudahmembasahi pipinya. Kai yang mencoba menenangkan justru membuat tangis Kyungsoo semakin kencang.

"Dia dibiarkan kelaparan. Tubuhnya diikat dan telanjang. Saat polisi mengepung mereka, Tao dikerumuni pria-pria yang menyentuhnya. Dia ketakutan. Ya Tuhan, bahkan ia masih dibawah umur dan mereka mencoba memperkosanya! Pria-pria sakit itu mencoba merusak Zitao! Untung saja kami datang di saat yang tepat, mereka belum memperkosanya. Satu tahun kami mencoba menyembuhkan trauma Tao, dan kami pindah sekolah agar Tao tak mengingat kejadian itu. Untuk itulah kami mengubah penampilan Tao. Kami ingin melindunginya!"Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya yang penuh airmata. Isak tangis tak dapat ia tahan lagi.

"Kris, dua hari ini Tao mengalami bullying. Kami curiga ini karena acara table manner lalu. Tangannya teriris, seragam olahraganya dirusak, dan kami tak tahu apa yang hari ini terjadi hingga Tao kabur dari sekolah." Kris mengepalkan tangannya, emosinya meluap-luap. Mendengar betala banyak penderitaan yang dialami Zitao hingga membuatnya menjadi trauma dan kini ia justru dibully?

Xiumin yang melihat Kris menundukkan kepalanya dengan otot-ototnya yang tegang, ia tahu Kris akan meledak. Xiumin segera mencengkram bahu Kris, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Kris, kau harus tenang! Kau tahu kita harus bekerja secara diam-diam jika ingin menangkap pelakunya."

"Tapi kenapa kalian merahasiakan hal ini dariku?!" Bentakan Kris membuat beberpa orang berjengit terkejut.

"Karena ini yang akan terjadi jika kami memberitahumu!" Xiumin benar, Kris harus mengendalikan emosinya. Pelan-pelan ia menstabilkan napasnya yang memburu dibantu Xiumin yang mengusap-usap punggungnya.

Kris mencoba berpikir jernih, mencoba mengesampingkan emosinya yang meluap-luap. Setelah beberapa lama memejamkan mata, Kris akhirnya kembali tenang.

"Besok kita mulai mencari orang-orang yang membully Tao, aku yakin tak hanya satu. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo kalian sebisa mungkin dampingi Tao terus. Sisanya kita bahas besok pagi, kalian boleh pulang."

Mereka bilang alasan Tao dibully karena acara table manner kemarin. Itu artinya pelaku kemungkinan besar murid tingkat satu, dia pasti juga murid yang mendapatkan tugas membuat laporan. Jika prediksinya benar, mereka pasti bagian dari penggemarnya. Bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi memang kenyataannya ada sekelompok murid yang mengikrarkan diri sebagai penggemarnya. Awalnya ia selalu mengacuhkan sikap mereka, tapi jika ini memang ulah mereka Kris berharap setidaknya bisa menyadari siapa saja yang sering berkumpul sebagai penggemarnya.

Kris menghela napasnya kasar, ia mengusap wajahnya lelah. Hanya karena keegoisannya ingin mendekati Zitao, kini Zitao justru dibully karenanya. Rasa bersalah meluap-luap di dadanya, ini semua salahnya. Ia harusnya bisa lebih mengendalikan diri.

"Kris sunbae, tolong jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kami juga bersalah. Harusnya... "

"Tidak Kyungsoo, ini bukan salah kalian. Lebih baik kalian menjenguk Tao, aku yakin Tao membutuhkan kalian."

"Terimakasih, sunbae."

**~oOo~**

Pagi harinya semua anggota Dewan Sekolah dan OSIS melakukan patroli ke seluruh bagian sekolah, mengantisipasi jika ada murid yang berkeliaran dan menyiapkan jebakan untuk Zitao. Mereka sudah mencoba mengerucutkan tersangka, tapi jumlah yang harus diawasi masih sangat banyak dan terlalu umum. Mereka melakukan patroli hingga bel tanda masuk berbunyi tapi mereka tak menemukan apapun yang mencurigakan.

Sore ini Kris mengajukan diri untuk menemani Zitao. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo harus mengikuti kegiatan klub terlebih festival sekolah makin dekat dan klub musik diwajibkan mengikuti latihan untuk penampilan saat festival sekolah nanti. Semua temannya yang lain juga harus mengikuti kegiatan klub dan hanya dia yang tak sibuk. Kris bisa menemani Zitao di perpustakaan seperti saat mereka pertama bertemu, dan ia bisa mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

"Hyung, kau yakin tak ingin nomor ponselnya Tao? Kami bisa memberimu~" Kris memandang malas dua anggota termudanya yang masih saja menggodanya.

"Pergi saja kau, Kim Jongin!"

"Baiklah, nanti manfaatkan kesempatanmu untuk berduaan, hyung~"

"Enyahlah, Oh Sehun!"

"Kalau momennya tepat kau bisa saja mencuri ciumannya~ mumumumu~"

"Pergi sekarang atau ku patahkan leher kalian Oh Sehun! Kim Jongin!"Dua magnae mereka segera kabur ketika melihat Kris semakin kesal, meninggalkan Kris dengan tawa keras yang menggema di seluruh koridor. Kris jamin nasib mereka tak akan aman di tangannya.

Kris mengusap wajahnya lelah, kenapa ia bisa merekrut mereka dulu? Mungkin saat itu Kris sedang dimantrai hingga memilih dua setan kecil itu. Kris segera menuju perpustakaan dan mengambil meja yang cukup sepi. Memilih buku yang sudah dicatatkan Xiumin, Kris mulai mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

Terlalu larut dengan bacaannya ia jadi ingat sedang menunggu Zitao, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja yang menurutnya waktu berjalan terlalu lama dan Zitao tak kunjung datang, mungkin Kris yang terlalu awal. Memutuskan untuk menunggu sebentar lagi, ia mulai melanjutkan tugasnya.

Setengah jalan mengerjakan tugasnya, dan lagi-lagi Kris terlalu larut dengan tugasnya hingga ia melihat arlojinya. Sudah satu jam dan Zitao belum datang. Bodoh! Harusnya Kris menyadarinya. Dengan panik, Kris mengambil ponsel dan mengemasi barang bawaannya dan segera melesat keluar perpustakaan.

Kris mulai mencari dari kelas Zitao yang juga kelas Sehun dan Kai, tapi ketika sampai disana sudah tak ada seorangpun. Sial! Kris mengumpat dalam hati, saat keadaan seperti ini harusnya ia meminta nomor ponsel Zitao tadi! Mencari di sepanjang jalan menuju perpustakaan, Kris masih tak dapat menemukan Zitao. Ia mencoba mencari di setiap toilet di lorong tingkat satu tapi tak juga menemukan Zitao. Mencari di kantin juga tak ada, dan mencari di atap sekolah juga tak ada. Buru-buru ia menghubungi semua anggotanya termasuk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo untuk mencari Zitao. Sekali lagi mereka berpencar mencari Zitao.

Kris sudah frustrasi mencari ke beberapa tempat tapi tak menemukannya juga, hingga ia mencari di sekitar gedung olahraga saat ia menemukan seseorang yang meringkuk dan tubuhnya tertutup tepung. Dadanya berdetak kencang, dalam hatinya ia berharap itu bukan Zitao tapi sisi lainnya berharap itu Zitao yang ia temukan. Mendekati sosok itu, ia bisa mendengar suara tangis yang sangat pilu.

"Tao?" Kelegaan luar biasa tak dapat ia pungkiri membuncah di dadanya ketika sosok itu benar Zitao. Melihat Zitao dalam keadaan seperti ini ditambah airmata yang masih mengalir di pipinya terasa mengiris hati Kris. Terlebih ketika ia mendekati Zitao, Zitao justru beringsut mundur darinya dan tangisnya justru semakin kencang.

"Hei tak apa, ini hanya aku, Kris!" Zitao semakin mundur dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"Tidak boleh dekat Kris sunbae." Bisikan Zitao yang ketakutan mengiris hati Kris. Menghiraukan Zitao yang masih ketakutan, Kris membawanya dalam dekapannya. Hati Kris semakin teriris saat Zitao berusaha memberontak untuk lepas dari pelukannya. Namun dekapan Kris yang kuat dan tenaga Zitao yang memang sudah tak bersisa akhirnya membuat Zitao berhenti memberontak. Zitao membiarkan dirinya menangis di pelukan Kris.

Kris kemudian mengangkat Zitao dan membawanya ke toilet. Kris mendudukkan Zitao di wastafel kemudian membasahi saputangan yang dibawanya untuk membersihkan wajah Zitao.

"Mereka bilang Tao tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan kalian." Kris menghentikan tangannya saat suara Zitao yang terdengar seperti bisikan didengarnya.

"Tao juga tak boleh dekat-dekat Baekhyun gege dan Kyungsoo gege, padahal mereka sahabat Tao." Airmata kembali membasahi pipi Zitao. "Mereka bilang," isak tangisnya membuat Zitao kesusahan bicara di sela tangisnya. "mereka bilang, Tao tak boleh dekat-dekat Kris sunbae." Tak tahan lagi akhirnya Kris memeluk Zitao dan membiarkannya menangis dibahunya.

"Sunbae, Tao sudah lelah." Kris terus memeluk tubuh Zitao yang berangsur-angsur berhenti gemetar. Ini salahnya juga namun Kris masih tak habis pikir bagaimana hal yang seharusnya sepele justru membaut Zitao menjadi korbannya. Menunggu Zitao tenang, Kris juga berusaha menenangkan emosinya. Ia harua berpikir secara rasional atau ia akan semakin menyakiti Zitao.

"Zitao, kau tak perlu melakukannya. Kau menyayangi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo begitu juga mereka. Orang-orang itu tak berhak mengatur dengan siapa kau berteman. Kau bisa berada di dekatku atau dengan anggota Dewan Sekolah dan OSIS yang lain. Kami akan melindungimu, Tao." Zitao mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kris, ia merasa telah menjadi beban mereka. Namun Zitao juga merasa senang ketika Zitao tak perlu mengikuti ucapan orang-orang itu.

Jujur saja ia sudah lelah bersembunyi namun tetap mendapatkan perlakuan yang tak menyenangkan. Ia ingin menjadi sosoknya yang dulu yang tak perlu mengkhawatirkan dengan siapa ia berteman, saat orang-orang di sekitarnya tak menganggapnya sebagai benalu.

"Tao, aku ingin kau membersihkan dirimu. Apa kau kuat berdiri?" Zitao hanya mengangguk, ia percaya ia masih punya tenaga untuk berjalan.

Kris membawanya menuju locker room dan memberikan seragam olahraganya untuk dikenakan Zitao setelah mandi di salah satu bilik yang tersedia. Dengan tertatih, Zitao mulai membersihkan dirinya dibawah guyuran air hangat dari shower, mengacuhkan rasa perih yang mengenai luka-lukanya. Dan yang terakhir ia lihat adalah tangan kanannya yang berusaha menahan tubuhnya saat mengenakan seragam olahraga Kris sebelum semuanya berubah gelap.

**~oOo~**

Kris duduk dengan resah menunggu di luar ruangan pemeriksaan Zitao. Kris tadi menemukan Zitao tak sadarkan diri dan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit. Tiba-tiba Kris teringat ia belum memberi kabar pada teman-temannya, mereka pasti masih mencari Zitao.

Kris mengirimkan pesan pada Xiumin bahwa dia sudah menemukan Zitao dan kini berada di rumah sakit. Ia juga berpesan untuk memberitahu kakak Zitao tentang keadaan Zitao kini beserta alamat rumah sakitnya.

Ia mencoba merenungkan kejadian beberapa hari ini dan ia mencoba merenungkan tentang perasaannya. Awal pertemuannya dengan Zitao jujur saja ia terpesona dengan Zitao. Namun ia pikir itu hanya perasaan sesaat saat ia sadar ia akan mencari keberadaan Zitao dalam pandangannya. Ketika mereka sarapan di kantin, ia marah dan berusaha melindungi Zitao. Kemudian Kris sadar ia memberi perhatian lebih pada Zitao, terlihat jelas saat acara table manner lalu. Saat tahu Zitao dibully, ia marah. Terutama pada dirinya sendiri, karena ia juga yang membuat Zitao dibully. Saat menemukan Zitak dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti itu dan menangis karenanya, ia merasa sakit. Ketika Kris sadar tentang semua tingkah lakunya selama ini, ia sadar ia sudah mencintai Zitao.

"Wali dari Huang Zitao" Kris tersadar dari lamunannya ketika seorang dokter menegurnya.

"Ya, saya yang membawa Zitao."

"Anda tak perlu khawatir dengan Zitao. Tak ada luka yang serius, untungnya ia hanya mendapat lebam tapi lebamnya cukup banyak dari kepala hingga kaki. Lukanya sudah diobati dan akan segera sembuh. Organ dalamnya tak ada kerusakan dan tak ada tulang yang retak atau bergeser. Zitao pingsan karena stres yang dialaminya tapi ia akan segera sadar dan luka-lukanya akan cepat sembuh selama ia dirawat dengan telaten."

"Terimakasih, dokter!"

Tak lama setelah dokter memperbolehkannya melihat Zitao, Zimei datang. Dengan terisak ia menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada adiknya dan Kris menjelaskan semuanya.

"Bagaimana lagi jiejie harus melindungimu, sayang?" Isak tangis Zimei semakin keras, Kria membimbingnya keluar ruangan dan mencoba menenangkan Zimei.

"Maafkan saya jiejie, ini kesalahan saya. Saya mohon ijinkan saya untuk melindungi Tao."

"Kris, aku tahu ini bukanlah kesalahanmu, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Terimakasih sudah mau melindungi adikku."

Tak lama teman-temannya datang, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang melihat Zimei segera meminta maaf karena tak dapat menjaga Zitao. Namun seperti Kris, ini bukanlah kesalahan mereka dan tak seharusnya mereka menyalahka dirimereka sendiri.

"Tao bilang dia sudah lelah. Jiejie, biarkan aku mengubahnya menjadi Zitao yang dulu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**a/n :** Aku sengaja bikin chapter ini untuk meluruskan salah paham tentang Kris. No, bukannya Kris ga peduli sama Tao, dia cuma terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya kok ^^

Semoga chapter ini bisa menjawab rasa penasaran kalian ya ^^

Masalah typo kemarin, mungkin karena itu juga beberapa reader lamaku ga nongol tapi sekarang udah aku perbaiki semoga lebih enak dibaca ^^

Aku bakal berusaha bales review kalian dan lebih rajin ngedit supaya enak dibaca. Jujur aja aku sendiri males baca kalau banyak typo terutama ff yang aku tulis sendiri dan itu bikin luar biasa kesel. Sekali lagi maaf ya *deepbow ^^

**Last, mind to review ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Like a Flower**

**Cast : Tao x Kris**

**Author : Cloudy**

**Summary : Jangan pandang matanya jika kau takut untuk jatuh dalam pesonanya. Jangan pandang matanya jika kau tak ingin menjadi budak pesonanya.**

**Warning : Yaoi, typo(s), Ey(T)D**

**A/n : **Jadi saya mau jujur, ini chapter keluarnya lama gara-gara saya keasyikan fangirling.

Semua BB kesukaan saya lagi pada comeback, kan jadi nggak konsen nulis

Jadi maafin saya ya~ *bow

**.**

**.**

**Do not copycat**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^.~**

* * *

**Tapi saya mau bales review dulu~**

**614 ChanBaekYeol : **Duh, kalo Zitao jadi preman ga bias dibully dong~ xD

**LVenge : **Maafkanlah typo yang susah diatur ini *bow

**Harumi Shiba : **Silakan baca chapter ini~ semoga memuaskan rasa penasaran transformasi(?) Zitao~

**Kirei Thelittlethieves : **Iya, kasian. Asal jangan nyalahin saya gapapa xD

**Jeon Hyeun : **Iya, typo itu suka bikin down. Andai bias ngundang artis K-pop ke acara sekolah ya, saying duit tak mencukupi xD

**celindazifan : **Makasih dear~ berkat saran kamu kemaren FF ini berhasil aku kebut *hug

**munakyumin137 : **Iya, saya yang bikin ff aja juga stress xD

**Ihfaherdiati395 : **Iya aku juga sedih kristao jarang ada, sesuai janji perubahan Zitao akhirnya terjadi~ makasih juga buat reviewnya~

**JungSooHee : **Zitao udah di limit sabarnya, doain aja Zitao kuat xD

**ZiziMRA28 : **Salam kenal juga *bow gapapa riviewnya disatuin, dikasih review aja aku udah makasih banget *hug Yuk deh direbus yang bully Tao terus kasih bumbu kecap xD

**annisakkamjong : **Iya flashbacknya panjang banget, tapi yang penting udah pada nggak salah paham lagi sama Kris kan~ sudah dilanjut sayang~ silakan dibaca~

**Panpan894 : **Sudah dilanjut~ ^^

**Aiko Vallery : **Sudah dilanjut~ makasih semangatnya ^^

**PandaNia : **Saya juga ga kuat bikin Tao dibully terus, sesuai janji Zitao bakal berubah~ makasih semangatnya~ *hug

**taona39 : **Sudah dilanjut~ ^^

**bukan princess syahrini :** Bukan kamu kok~ tenang aja *hug yang nungguin dari yifan botak sampe jadi gondrong rambut ungu ya, maafin ya~ Zitao yang dulu bayangin aja kayak bocah kelebihan glukosa bawaannya ceria mulu gitu deh~ ide bagus Zitao jadi power ranger, tapi entar dia pake baju ketat dong xD

**blankRa09 : **tipe-tipe CEO gitu lah xD jangan panggil thor ya, saya bukan anggota Avenger kok, Cloudy apa Vi aja lah :3

**Rich L. Khalifa : **Sudah dilanjut~ ^^

**AulChan12 : **Makasih~ makasih~ *bow Reaksinya orang yang bully Tao? Silakan diliat di chapter ini~ ^^

**hztao : **Iya Alhamdulillah, Zitao masih berusaha kok

**jitao : **sudah dilanjut~ ^^

**pranawuland : **Wah maaf ya aku ga bias kabulin permintaan kamu, aku ga bias bikin cerita cinta segitiga, karena hati saya yang rapuh ini ga tega buatnya :') Tapi masih ada konflik kok abis ini :3

**YuRhachan : **Seperti janji saya, ZItao bakal berubah di chapter ini, silakan disaksikan~ ^^

**kuroneko87 : **Sudah dilanjut~ ^^

**diyah pudji rahayu : **Zitao masih dalam tahap berubah(?) semoga memuaskan~ ^^

* * *

Kamar yang masih gelap dan hanya bercahayakan sinar bulan dan kerlip samar bintang-bintang _glow in the dark_ yang ditempel di langit-langit kamar berubah terang, memperlihatkan suasana kamar berwarna hitam putih. Zitao sang pemilik kamar datang dengan dipapah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di kiri-kanannya. Zitao segera dibawa pulang setelah siuman, dan karena tak ada luka yang serius Zitao diperbolehkan pulang. Zimei tak mau Zitao berada terlalu lama di Rumah Sakit, ia tahu bagaimana tak nyamannya adiknya setiap kali berada di Rumah Sakit.

"Nah, apa kau lapar, Tao? Atau mungkin haus? Akan ku ambilkan jika kau mau." Zitao hanya menggeleng dengan tawaran Kyungsoo.

"Kau pasti lelah ya, istirahatlah dulu. Tapi nanti kau tetap harus makan, kau harus minum obat agar cepat sembuh. Nah, berbaringlah dulu." Baekhyun membantu Zitao berbaring dan memasangkan selimutnya hingga ke dagu. "Aku dan Kyungsoo akan membantu Zimei noona dulu, jika kau butuh sesuatu panggil saja, ya?" Zitao hanya mengangguk kecil, setelah mengusap dahi Zitao Baekhyun keluar bersama Kyungsoo. Saat Zitao sendirian ia ingin tidur saja, namun kedua matanya enggan untuk terlelap, semakin Zitao mencoba justru ia semakin terjaga. Tak lama ia mendengar pintu kamarnya di ketuk hingga membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Tao, ini aku Kris, boleh aku masuk?"

"Masuk saja, sunbae." jawabnya lirih. Kris masuk tanpa menutup pintunya kembali, ia tak mau Zitao merasa tak nyaman hanya berdua dengannya.

"Tao, kau tahu kau bisa memanggilku gege. Tak perlu terlalu formal denganku." Zitao mengangguk kecil dan sedikit menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam selimut. Sikap Zitao yang malu-malu ini membuat Kris gemas sendiri hingga muncul seulas senyum di bibirnya.

"Tao, kau ingat apa yang kau katakan padaku tentang kau sudah lelah dengan semua ini?" Kris melihat Zitao berubah sendu, seperti ada yang ingin ia katakan namun akhirnya hanya anggukan kepala yang ia berikan.

"Jika kau mau, kita akan memperbaikinya. Kau bisa kembali menjadi dirimu yang dulu." Zitao tampak tak percaya dengan ucapan Kris. Bukannya Zitao meragukan Kris, tapi untuk mengalami perubahan lagi entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti. Jujur saja ia takut, walaupun pada saat yang bersamaan ia juga senang. Ia merindukan dirinya yang dulu, yang tak perlu bersembunyi. Tapi ia tak ingin membuat kakaknya bersedih.

"Jiejie... "

"Aku sudah bicara dengan Zimei jiejie, dan ia juga setuju. Tao, kau tak perlu takut kali ini tak hanya Zimei jiejie, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saja yang melindungimu, aku juga akan melindungimu begitu juga dengan yang lain." Zitao tampak tak percaya Zimei menyetujui rencana Kris, selama ini kakaknya mencoba melindunginya dengan cara menyembunyikannya. Dan kini mengetahui banyak orang yang melindunginya, rasa senang tak urung tak dapat ia bendung. Tapi secepat rasa senang itu datang, rasa sesal segera menggantikannya.

"Tao tak mau menyusahkan kalian." Zitao menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimutnya.

"Tao, dengarkan aku." Kris membawa Zitao keluar dari persembunyiannya dalam selimut. "Kau tak menyusahkan kami sama sekali. Karena kami memang ingin melindungimu. Kami yang menginginkannya, dan kami tak merasa terpaksa sama sekali."

Lama Zitao terdiam hingga akhirnya dengan malu-malu ia memandang Kris. "Terimakasih, Kris gege." Mendengar Zitao memanggilnya gege untuk pertama kali membuat rasa senang membuncah di dadanya.

"Nah, kau harus makan, minum obatmu kemudian istirahat. Besok adalah hari yang panjang dan aku tak mau kau kelelahan. Kau mau ku bantu ke ruang makan atau kau ingin tetap di sini?"

"Tao di sini saja, gege."

"Baiklah, aku dan teman-teman harus pulang. Kami akan datang lagi besok." Zitao mengangguk kecil.

"Terimakasih, Kris gege. Tolong ucapkan terimakasihku untuk yang lain. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Akan ku sampaikan. Good night, Tao." Kris meninggalkan Zitao dan membiarkan pintunya sedikit terbuka. Zitao yang akhirnya sendirian lagi dalam kamarnya tak bisa menahan rasa senang dan malunya, pipinya merona merah hingga ke telinga.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, rumah Zitao dan Zimei sudah dipenuhi oleh teman-teman Zitao. Zitao segera digiring untuk bersiap keluar rumah. Dengan mengenakan pakaian santainya dan sebuah topi, Zitao sudah duduk di ruang tamunya bersama kakak dan teman-temannya.

"Jadi siapa yang akan pergi dengan Tao?"

"Kau, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Xiumin dan Lay yang akan menemani Tao. Kau yang bawa mobilnya, Xiu. Sedangkan sisanya akan ikut aku."

"Tunggu dulu, Kris hyung!" Sehun yang tadinya duduk di seberang Kris segera menggeser duduknya ke samping Kris. "Kalau kau membiarkan mereka pergi bisa-bisa mereka pulangnya malam hari, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana uke, apalagi kau mengumpulkan mereka semua." Sehun bicara selirih mungkin, jika sampai terdengar para uke bisa diikat ia ke batang pohon dan dihanyutkan ke laut. Sehun masih sayang nyawa.

"Lalu kau maunya bagaimana?"

"Biar aku, Kai dan Chanyeol hyung menemani mereka." Alis Kris rasanya sudah berkedut-kedut kesal, magnae mereka ini banyak sekali maunya.

"Kenapa harus dengan Kai dan Chanyeol juga?"

"Aku ingin jadi cupid hyung~ ya ya ya!" Sehun menarik-narik lengan baju Kris hingga akhirnya Kris mendorong wajah Sehun menjauh dengan telapak tangannya.

"Terserah kau saja!" Mendapatkan persetujuan, Sehun segera kembali ke tempatnya di samping Luhan, menghiraukan pertanyaan Luhan yang penasaran.

"Jiejie tidak ikut?"

"Tidak, Tao. Jiejie harus pergi ke kantor. _Surprise me, okay_?" Zimei mengelus surai raven adiknya, yang mungkin akan segera berubah terutama poni panjangnya yang selama beberapa tahun ini selalu menutupi kedua manik hitam adiknya.

"Tenang saja, jiejie! Luhan tahu apa yang harus dilakukan!"

Dengan dua mobil, mereka berangkat mengantar Zitao meninggalkan Zimei, Kris, Chen dan Suho yang nantinya akan menyusul mereka. Melihat dua mobil itu sudah menghilang di keramaian jalan, keempat orang yang tersisa segera masuk kembali ke dalam ruang tamu.

"Aku sudah bicara dengan Zitao, dan kami sepakat kalian tak perlu berbuat terlalu jauh hingga mengeluarkan mereka."

"Apa jiejie yakin? Jika kasus Tao masuk hingga ke Kepala Sekolah, orang yang membully Tao bisa saja dikeluarkan." Kris, Chen dan Suho sesungguhnya sudah menyiapkan berkas-berkas yang diperlukan untuk disampaikan pada Kepala Sekolah jika Zitao ingin orang-orang yang membullynya dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

"Kami tak ingin jika nantinya beberapa orang justru beranggapan kalau Tao terlalu diistimewakan oleh kalian." Apa yang dikatakan Zimei memang benar, nantinya Zitao akan mulai mendapat perhatian beberapa orang di sekolah dan jika para pembully itu dikeluarkan dari sekolah kesannya justru Zitao terlalu diistimewakan oleh Dewan Sekolah dan OSIS, terlebih lagi dengan para penggemar Kris dan anggotanya yang lain. Bisa jadi Zitao justru menjadi musuh banyak orang.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

"Noona, ini daftar murid tingkat satu. Kami curiga jika orang yang membully Tao adalah teman seangkatannya, jadi tolong tanyakan siapa saja orang yang membullynya dari data siswa ini." Suho meletakkan buku data siswa di hadapan Zimei.

"Akan ku lakukan. Nanti malam datanglah lagi kemari, kita makan bersama."

"Baiklah, kami harus pergi ke sekolah dulu jiejie. Ada yang harus kami urus."

"Di hari Sabtu seperti ini?" Zimei mengantarkan ketiga tamunya hingga ke depan rumah.

"Ya beginilah kerja kami, noona!"

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

"Kita menunggu siapa?" Sehun memandang heran Baekhyun yang tengah menelfon seseorang, memaksa mereka untuk menunggu di dekat pusat informasi di mal yang mereka datangi. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah tak sabar menjelajahi seisi mal ini untuk menemukan stand penjual bubble tea, tapi apa mau dikata hari ini ia tak bisa egois karena mereka sedang dalam misi!

"Sabarlah Sehun, hari ini kita sedang mengantar Tao. Nah, Tao. Sebelum kita mulai, aku mau bertanya dulu. Kau tak keberatan kan hari ini kami akan sedikit mengubah penampilanmu?" Luhan memang orang yang paling semangat dalam misi ini, tapi ia butuh persetujuan Zitao.

"Apa aku akan berubah banyak?" Jujur saja Zitao masih merasa gugup, rasanya sudah sangat lama ia tak merasakan bagaiamana penampilannya akan dirubah oleh orang lain. Selama ini Zimei lah yang selalu melakukannya untuknya.

"Ku rasa tak akan banyak. Tapi yang pasti kita akan mengubah gaya rambutmu, kita akan potong poni panjangmu. Dan jika kau mau kita bisa mewarnai rambutmu. Rambut hitammu sebenarnya sudah terlihat sangat cantik dan juga terlihat sangat lembut."

Zitao terdiam. Rambut hitamnya dulu memang banyak yang menyukainya. Ayah, ibu dan kakaknya senang mengelus rambutnya yang lembut dan terkadang ibunya akan mengepang kecil rambut di sisi kanannya seperti rambut panjang kakaknya. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri, seseorang yang tak pernah ingin diingat Zitao dulu juga begitu menyukai rambut hitamnya. Sekelebat ingatan masa lalu itu tak ayal membuat badannya sedikit gemetar.

"Kau tak apa, Tao?" Kyungsoo yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Zitao segera mendekati Zitao.

"Tak apa, Kyungsoo gege."

"Hyeeun noona akan segera turun." Baekhyun yang sudah selesai dengan teleponnya segera bergabung dengan mereka.

"Siapa?" Baru saja Kai bertanya, tak lama muncul seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi yang berlari-lari kecil ke arah mereka. Melihat sosok sahabat kakaknya, Zitao segera menyambut pelukan yang diberikan Hyeeun padanya.

"Harinya sudah tiba, sayang?" Hyeeun, orang yang dihubungi Baekhyun, segera berlari turun dari kantornya begitu mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun. Ini adalah hari yang dinantinya dan mungkin tak hanya dirinya. Hari dimana akhirnya Zimei memperlihatkan adiknya sebagaimana saat ia kecil dulu. Ia sangat terkejut saat Baekhyun bilang mereka akan mengubah Zitao, pasalnya ia dan Hyena -sahabat mereka- sudah berulang kali meminta Zimei mengijinkan mereka mengubah Zitao menjadi seperti Zitao yang dulu saat mereka menyadari Zitao sebenarnya terlihat seperti dikekang dengan penampilannya yang menyembunyikannya. Namun permohonan mereka selalu ditolak. Dan hari ini akhirnya tiba juga, walau Hyeeun masih tak tahu alasan di balik Zimei yang akhirnya menyetujui hal ini.

Terlalu larut dalam kesenangan, Hyeeun sampai tak sadar aksinya membuat beberapa pria yang menemani Zitao memandangnya heran. "Oh, maafkan aku. Aku putri pemilik Kingdom Mall sekaligus sahabat kakak Zitao, namaku Kim Hyeeun."

"Annyeonghaseyo, Hyeeun noona. Aku Luhan, ini Xiumin, Lay, Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol. Kami temannya Tao, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo."

"Annyeonghaseyo. Aku sudah dengar detail rencana kalian hari ini dan aku akan menemani kalian. Jadi, mulai dari mana kita sekarang?"

"Pertama kita pergi ke salon. Kita akan merubah gaya rambut Tao." Luhan melihat ponselnya yang menampilkan aplikasi memo yang berisi hal-hal yang akan ia lakukan hari ini.

"Baiklah, kita bisa pergi ke salon di lantai dua." Mereka mengikuti Hyeeun yang membimbing mereka ke sebuah salon yang cukup terkenal seantero Seoul. Ketika sampai di depannya, para pramuniaga memberi hormat pada Hyeeun.

"Selamat datang, nona Hyeeun! Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Hari ini aku membawa adik-adikku. Bisakah kalian melayani mereka?"

"Tentu nona, silakan masuk." Mengikuti pramuniaga tersebut, mereka dibimbing memasuki salon tersebut. Hari ini tak banyak pelanggan yang memenuhi kursi-kursi berjajar seperti hari-hari biasanya, mungkin karena hari masih terlalu pagi atau memang mereka cukup beruntung tak perlu menunggu lama untuk dilayani.

"Bisakah kalian panggilkan Paula atau Brian untukku?" Pramuniaga yang mengantar mereka segera meninggalkan mereka untuk mencari orang yang Hyeeun cari tentu setelah member hormat padanya sekali lagi.

"_Hello_ Hyeeun! Apa yang bias kami bantu, sayang?" Seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi dengan paras Amerika Latin berambut panjang lurus dengan warna hitam yang tampak berkilau mendekati Hyeeun dengan seorang pria berambut dirty blond dengan paras kaukasianya.

"Paula, Brian! Hari ini aku membawa adik-adikku, tolong penuhi keinginan mereka. Aku tahu sihir kalian bisa membantu mereka. Nah, perkenalkan ini Paula dan Brian. Mereka yang terbaik disini, kalian bisa minta tolong padanya."

"_Hello_, aku Luhan. Mohon bantuannya!" Setelah perkenalan diri, Paula dan Brian membimbing mereka ke sebuah sofa yang disediakan di ruang tunggu. Luhan tampak mendiskusikan beberapa hal dengan Paula, Brian dan Zitao.

"Kita bisa merapikan sedikit rambutnya, dan untuk warna rambut ku sarankan warna yang terang untuknya." Paula Menunjukkan catalog pilihan warna rambut yang cocok untuk Zitao.

"Baiklah begini saja. Aku dan Sehun yang akan menemani Tao disini, kalian pergilah bermain. Mewarnai rambut bisa sangat lama, dan aku akan buat kejutan untuk kalian. Jadi tinggalkan kami untuk berdiskusi! Hyeeun noona bisa tinggal jika noona mau."

"Oh, aku harus meninggalkan kalian dulu. Ada hal yang haru ku urus. Berikan kejutan untukku, TaoTao!" Setelah mengusir teman-temannya dan membisiki Xiumin dan Lay sesuatu -tentang misi menjodohkan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol dan Kai dengan Kyungsoo sebenarnya- kini tinggal mereka bertiga dengan Paula dan Brian.

Setelah memutuskan warna rambut yang cocok untuk Zitao, Paula segera membimbing mereka untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka dan memanggil beberapa pegawai lain untuk membantu. Ya, alasan Luhan dan Sehun tinggal selain untuk menemani ZItao juga karena mereka ingin mengubah warna rambut mereka.

Zitao masih merasakan kegugupan ketika Brian mulai memotong helai-helai rambutnya terutama poni panjangnya yang selama ini menutupi matanya. Melihat bayangannya dalam cermin, samar-samar ia melihat dirinya yang dulu. Anak kecil yang selalu dimanja kedua orangtunya dan kakaknya, mata pandanya yang membuat mereka gemas, bentuk feline matanya yang selalu mengingatkan mereka dengan kucing ditambah lagi bibirnya yang memang seperti kucing. Betapa ia merindukan hal ini.

Setelah selesai dengan memotong rambut, Paula melanjutkan pekerjaan Brian untuk mengubah warna rambutnya. Sesekali Luhan dan Paula akan mengajaknya mengobrol tapi terkadang ia terlarut dalam pikirannya, melihat rambutnya yang perlahan-lahan diberi cat rambut membuatnya melamun. Rambut hitamnya setelah ini akan berganti warna, berarti ini juga awal yang baru untuknya. Satu hal yang pasti, Zitao berharap ia siap.

Saat Paula menunjukkan gaya rambutnya yang baru, tak dapat dipungkiri Zitao sendiri terkejut. Ia melihat dirinya yang baru, dirinya yang sudah lama ia bayangkan namun tak pernah terbersit di pikirannya jika hari ini datang.

"Huang Zitao! Kau luar biasa, aku tahu pilihanku memang cocok untukmu!"

"Lulu, sudahlah! Tao tak bisa bernapas kalau kau peluk sekencang itu." Luhan memang segera menerjang Zitao begitu Zitao berdiri dari kursinya. Warna rambut Luhan dan Sehun sendiri yang tadinya blond sekarang berubah menjadi _honey brown_.

"Kalian juga terlihat bagus." Ujar Zitao kecil, masih tersipu dengan pujian Luhan.

"Oh sayang, ini bukan tentang kami tapi tentangmu. Kau terlihat makin manis dan lihat saja nanti mereka bisa langsung terpesona padamu! Tapi terimakasih pujiannya! Nah, sekarang kita harus menyusul Xiumin dan Lay!" Luhan sudah siap menggandeng Zitao dan Sehun pergi sebelum Sehun menahan mereka.

"Tunggu dulu, Lu. Kita harus bayar dulu!"

"Oh, itu tidak perlu. Hyeeun sudah mengurusnya, kalian bisa langsung menyusul teman kalian." Setelah berterimakasih pada Paula dan Brian, Zitao, Luhan dan Sehun segera menuju ke food court untuk menemui teman-teman mereka dan Hyeeun.

"Tao?" Baekhyun yang melihat kedatangan mereka, membuat teman mereka yang lain melihat ke arah yang dilihat Baekhyun. Dan melihat Zitao dengan penampilan barunya membuat mereka menganga takjub. Zitao benar-benar terlihat berbeda, ia terlihat begitu manis dengan gaya rambutnya yang baru. Dan untuk beberapa orang, akhirnya mereka melihat Zitao tanpa kacamata dan poni yang menutupi matanya.

"Wah, kau terlihat sangat manis, Tao!" Hyeeun orang pertama yang langsung menerjang Zitao ketika mereka bertiga sampai di meja mereka.

"Paula dan Brian bilang karena wajah Tao sudah manis, mau rambutnya panjang atau pendek sebenarnya cocok tapi karena Tao ingin rambutnya sedikit dipendekkan jadi Brian merapikannya dan membuatnya terlihat makin manis! Dan warna rambutnya, itu aku yang pilihkan, sangat cocok kan?!"

"Kali ini aku harus setuju denganmu, Luhan. Pilihanmu sangat cocok. Tapi aku tak ingat kita dating untuk mengubah warna rambutmu dan Sehun?" Xiumin melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan Luhan hanya dapat meringis.

"Kan sekalian kami menunggu Tao. Oh ya, terimakasih Hyeeun noona untuk biaya salonnya."

"Sama-sama. Nah, cepat kalian makan setelah itu kita berbelanja sebentar."

Setelah makan siang, mereka melanjutkan berbelanja beberapa kosmetik khusus pria dan membeli beberapa kosmetik untuk Zitao. Hanya kosmetik sederhana dan beberapa perawatan wajah. Mereka yang kali ini diketuai Baekhyun kemudian membawa Zitao ke toilet dan mengaplikasikan BB cream, eye liner dan lip balm pada Zitao.

"Nah, yang sederhana seperti ini saja sudah sangat cocok untukmu. Oh, kalian harus bawa Tao pada Hyena!"

"Tentu noona!" Baekhyun pergi memberitahu mereka akan pergi ke cafe Hyena. Zitao yang masih bersama Hyeeun dibawa Hyeeun sedikit menjauh dari teman-temannya.

"Zitao, aku ada sesuatu untukmu." Hyeeun mengeluarkan kotak berukuran sedang dan memberikannya pada Zitao yang terlihat penasaran. "Bukalah."

Saat membuka kotak yang dilapisi pembungkus kertas berwarna hitam, Zitao menemukan dua buah cartier berwarna emas dengan beberapa diamond tersemat. Zitao yang terkejut memandang Hyeeun.

"Itu hadiah dariku. Satu untukmu dan satu lagi berikanlah untuk orang yang special untukmu. Tapi jangan berikan pada Zimei, karena bukan special seperti itu yang ku maksud. Kau mengerti kan? Ini adalah couple item yang sedang naik daun." Wajah Zitao bersemu merah dibuatnya, kenapa Hyeeun bisa tahu niatnya untuk memberikannya pada Zimei? "Aduh, kau manis sekali sayang! Simpanlah yang satunya sampai kau menemukan orang yang tepat."

"Terimakasih, jiejie." Ucap Zitao kecil masih dengan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

"Sama-sama sayang."

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

Kris memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah cafe yang terlihat cukup ramai. "Benar ini, Chen?"

"Iya benar." Kris, Chen dan Suho yang diminta Luhan untuk bertemu di sebuah cafe segera meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka dan berkendara dengan mobil Kris ke tempat yang diminta Luhan.

Memasuki cafe itu, mereka bisa melihat Chanyeol yang melambaikan tangannya pada mereka untuk mendekat. Mereka bertiga berhenti di tempat begitu menyadari seseorang yang tampak berbeda. Kris sebenarnya sudah menyiapkan hati, tapi begitu melihat perubahan Zitao di depan matanya saat ini, ia tak bisa tak terkejut begitu juga Chen dan Suho.

"Wah, kau terlihat berbeda Tao!" Chen orang pertama yang mendekati teman-teman mereka dan mengambil duduk di samping Xiumin diikuti Suho dan Kris yang akhirnya menemukan kembali napasnya.

"Untung kedua matamu itu tak sampai menggelinding ke lantai ya, hyung." Kris yang duduk di antara Sehun dan Kai, rasanya ingin sekali memukul dua magnae mereka ini. Sebuah kesalahan duduk di antara mereka.

"Bagaimana penampilan Tao sekarang, Kris?" Mungkin ia juga bisa memukul Luhan setelah ini.

"Berbeda, tapi sangat baik." Senyum yang diberikan Kris membuat Zitao bersemu, sekarang dapat terlihat jelas oleh Kris setelah poni yang biasa digunakan Zitao untuk bersembunyi kini sudah dipangkas. Rasa bangga muncul di dadanya.

"Ku bawakan cake untuk kalian. Oh, teman kalian sudah datang! Jieun, tolong bawakan cake lagi ya!" Melihat Kris, Chen dan Suho yabg tampak keheranan melihat perempuan yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka membuat Hyena tersadar. "Oh maafkan aku, namaku Hyena, aku sahabat Zimei kakaknya Zitao."

"Oh, tak apa." Setelah memperkenalkan diri, Hyena menyuruh mereka memesan apapun yang mereka mau. Hyena bilang ini untuk merayakan doanya yang akhirnya terkabul. Melihat Hyena yang terlihat begitu senang, mungkin ini memang keputusan yang tepat untuk mengubah Zitao, pasalnya dari cerita Luhan ternyata dua sahabat kakak Zitao sudah lama ingin mengembalikan, Zitak menjadi sosoknya yang dulu.

Mungkin Kris tak bisa langsung mengubah Zitao menjadi sosoknya dulu yang ceria dan mempesona. Tapi mereka bisa berjalan pelan-pelan, yang mereka perlukan adalah membuat Zitao merasa nyaman dan aman sebelum memunculkan rasa percaya dirinya yang akan membuatnya menjadi sosok yang lebih ekspresif dan periang. Dan Kris berjanji dalam dirinya, ia akan menemani, Zitao di setiap peeubahannya.

Zitao sendiri melihat teman-temannya juga kedua sahabat kakaknya begitu senang membuatnya merasa lega. Ia sudah membayangkan dirinya akan merepotkan banyak orang, namun melihat mereka yang begitu senang dengan perubahannya ia merasa kata-kata Kris benar tulus. Sudah sangat lama rasanya ia mendengar pujian untuknya, dan kedua pipinya tak dapat berhenti merona terutama ketika Kris nampak sangat terkejut melihatnya. Zitao mengira penampilannya buruk hingga Kris memandangnya seperti itu, namun mendengarnya berkata kalau perubahannya terlihat baik sudah cukup membuat wajah Zitao merah hingga ke telinga.

"Sudah sore, kita harus pulang sekarang." Terlalu asyik mengobrol hingga mereka tak menyadari matahari mulai menghilang dan siap digantikan sang bulan. "Nah, Tao kau diantar Kris saja ya, kita akan naik mobilnya Chanyeol dan Xiumin yang lebih besar. Sampai bertemu hari Senin!"

Belum sempat Zitao bicara, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah diseret Luhan beserta rombongan mereka yang lain meninggalkannya dengan Kris. Suasana berubah canggung, entah hanya, Zitao saja yang merasakannya atau Kris juga merasakannya. Zitao tak berani melihat ke arah Kris, apalagi saat ia merasakan Kris tengah memandanginya.

"Kau mau berpamitan dulu dengan Hyena jiejie?" Zitao hanya dapat mengangguk kecil lalu beranjak ke kasir menghampiri Hyena yang tengah bertugas di meha kasir.

"Jiejie, aku pulang dulu."

"Kau diantar siapa, sayang?"

"Aku yang akan mengantar Tao." Mendengar suara Kris yang berasal dari belakangnya membuat Zitao sedikit terlonjak kaget. Kris yang melihatnya merasa bersalah, mudah sekali membuat Zitao kaget.

"Oh, baiklah. Tolong antarkan Zitao ya, Kris."

"Tentu jiejie." Zitao yakin, ini akan menjadi perjalanan pulang yang sangat canggung untuknya. Semoga saja ia tak mempermalukan dirinya nanti di tengah jalan atau wajahnya akan lebih merah dari kepiting rebus.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

Pagi itu murid-murid di Eunha High School berbondong-bondong memasuki kawasan sekolah. Celotehan di pagi hari meramaikan suasana pagi sebagaimana sekolah di pukul tujuh pagi dimana murid-murid masih dapat berjalan santai tanpa takut terlambat.

"Oh, aku tak pernah meliha pria itu." Satu ucapan seorang siswi, membuat rombongannya melihat ke arah pria yang dimaksud gadis itu. Sosok pria tinggi langsing dengan rambut pendek berwarna _pale blond_ yang terlihat begitu lembut. Wajahnya terlihat manly namun di sisi lain terlihat begitu manis dengan lingkar hitam di bawah mata kucingnya yang membuatnya terlihat seperti panda juga bibir kucingnya yang terlihat begitu sensual.

"Apa dia murid baru?"

"Dia tampan sekali, dengan kaki jenjangnya itu jangan-jangan dia seorang model!"

"Atau jangan-jangan dia seorang trainee!"

"Oh, dia masuk ke kelas Sehun dan Kai."

"Beruntung sekali kelaa mereka dipenuhi murid tampan. Aku juga mau!"

"Tapi kenapa dia tak pergi ke ruang Kepala Sekolah?"

"Mungkin dia sudah bertemu dengan Kepala Sekolah?"

"Oh, dia duduk di tempat Huang nerd itu."

"Aku susah membaca name tagnya!"

"Coba ku lihat, namanya Huang Zi... Eh? Huang Zitao?"

"Apa? Kau bercanda? Mana mungkin itu Huang Zitao?"

"Lihat saja sendiri!"

"Eh, benar! ITU HUANG ZITAO?!"

Zitao yang mendengar ribut-ribut tentang dirinya sebisa mungkin menjaga dirinya agar tak terlihat terpengaruh dengan ocehan mereka. Kris sudah berpesan padanya untuk menjadi berangkat sendiri pagi ini dan mengacuhkan ucapan siapa pun saat ia masuk ke kelasnya nanti. Zitao pikir Kris berlebihan, karena ia pikir tak akan ada orang yang memperhatikannya. Namun Kris lah yang benar, pagi ini ia membuat sekolahnya heboh dengan perubahannya.

Kris yang melihat keributan itu dari jauh tak bisa menahan seringai puasnya. Tentu saja dia benar. Ia Wu Yifan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**a/n : **Saya mau cuap-cuap sebentar mohon perhatiannya

Jadi saya memutuskan untuk nggak memusingkan masalah **'Silent Reader' **saya sadar itu hak pembaca untuk member review atau tidak. Saya berniat menghibur dengan menulis ff ini, jika memang karya saya layak untuk mendapat review kalian saya tahu kalian akan review ff saya. Jadi tenang saja reader saya tersayang, walau nantinya saya Cuma dapat dua review sekalipun saya tetap akan menyelesaikan ff ini sampai tulisan **'END' **muncul menggantikan **'TBC'**

Dan untuk kalian yang sudah memberi saya review sampai saat ini, kalian perlu tahu kalian adalah sumber semangat saya untuk terus menulis ff ini. Kalian bebas memberikan kritik, saran atau bash sekalipun, tapi tolong jangan bash character yang saya pakai, bash aja saya yang bikin cerita ini.

Dan untuk chapter ini aku mau ngucapin terimakasih banyak buat **celindazifan **yang mau nemenin saya chatting dan ngasih saya saran yang yahudd banget *hug

**Last, Thank you for reading till now ^^**


End file.
